Los Niñeros
by rey kon
Summary: un extraño hechizo convierte a las chicas en bebes nuevamente, la RAD podra revertirlo? o tendran que cambiar pañales?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los niñeros**_

Prompt y Fic dedicado a: Lala

Créanme que me encanta pasar tiempo con la familia de mi esposo, son realmente una verdadera delicia, me gusta mucho la forma en como se cuidan el uno al otro y como se han compenetrado los tres para cuidar a la pequeña de la casa

Hola soy Cleo, se que deseaban que yo contara de nueva cuenta una de las historias y aquí me tienen ya, comenzamos?

Allysa es en verdad el epitome de la belleza, es una nena muy bien portada, tranquila, adorable, con unos ojos impresionantes, claro esta que esto es solo cuando su madre esta cerca de ella, porque si Al se aleja solo unos pasos, adiós calma! Pega tal tremendo grito que uno piensa que la están matando, y aunque este rodeada de gente, la niña solo desea oir o estar con su mamá

Yo estaba dándole de comer muy tranquila en el cuarto de Tv con mi marido, mi suegro y Al cuando el conde se levanto a tomar una botella de agua a la cocina y la bella bebe, parecía que yo la había pegado con una especie de latigo con puas!

-que pasa?-pregunte preocupada levantándola

-descuida bebe, asi se pone-decia Deucey de lo mas tranquilo mirando la película

-como?-dije mirándolo

-mi bebe es un poco dramática-dijo Poseidon levantándose a su vez-damela leóna, ahora se calma

-seguro?quizas le cayo mal la leche y…

-no…espera-dijo el moviendo a la niña-5….4….3….2…

Y antes de llegar al uno, AL volvia con su agua y mágicamente la bebe se calmo

-lo ves?-dijo Poseidon con una sonrisa

Claro que me quede sorprendida, era solo una bebita! Como sabia que su madre ya había vuelto?

-lo huele-dijo mi suegro a mis pensamientos

-como?

-los bebes suelen oler a las mamas-dijo Deucey-lo investigue y decía que los pequeños huelen cuando sus madres se alejan de ellos

-en serio?

-y Allysa esta peor que perrito entrenado-bromeo el dios siendo premiado con un mega sape de parte de su marido-ay amor!

-no le digas perro a tu bebe

-perdona-dijo sobándose el golpe mientras le pasaba la niña a Al quien la besaba con amor

-solo quieres estar con mamá verdad princesa?-decia amorosamente abrazandola-le diste mucha lata a Viveka y Nadine?

-es cierto-rio Deucey-me llamaron histéricos el dia que Al la dejo encargada con ellos, Allysa no dejo de llorar hasta que llegue por ella-

-por eso no volveré a dejarla con nadie-dijo el conde sintiéndose culpable-mi bebita no se va a volver a separar de mi

-ah vamos!-reclamo el dios al momento-

-no pienso dejarla nuevamente, me dolio demasiado verla llorar asi, lo lamento cariño, pero no pienso separarme de mi pequeña-

-hijo, un consejo, disfruta todo lo que puedas a tu mujer antes de que lleguen los bebes-le dijo Poseidon a mi esposo que solo sonrio

-te estas quejando ahora?-pregunto dolido Al

-Dios no!-contesto mi suegro al momento asustado-jamas amor, me encanta tener a Allysa con nosotros, es solo que …

-ya déjalo asi-reclamo el conde

Deuce y yo nos miramos sonriendo, esos dos si que tenían un relación totalmente bipolar!

En eso, el timbre de la mansión sono, Jarvis fue a abrir y nosotros continuamos viendo la película, yo me acurruque en los brazos de mi esposo mientras mi suegro trataba de resarcir lo que había dicho besando la mejilla de su marido que se veia realmente sentido

-ah vamos bebe, lo siento-decia Poseidon en voz baja al príncipe-sabes que no quise lastimarte-

-en serio?

-amo a nuestra hija, ni idea tienes de cuanto, ella es mi mundo asi como tu-

-me molesta que hables como si solo me quisieras para tus "momentos passion"

-no! Claro que no-respondio mi suegro de inmediato-ah vamos Al…tu sabes que no es asi, te adoro, y amo nuestra familia, no quise hacerte sentir asi, discúlpame-

Jarvis entro en ese momento, con una gran canasta de frutas

-wow y eso?-pregunto Deuce mirandola

-que deliciosa se ve-dije

Poseidon se levanto y tomo la tarjeta, venia de parte de Dauphine Valois

-tira esto-dijo el dios decidido

-de quien es papá?-cuestiono mi esposo preocupado

-de esa mujer y no quiero nada de ella en mi casa

En eso, Allysa comenzó a llorar amargamente en cuanto el regalo llego a donde estábamos

-que paso cariño?-le pregunto su madre preocupado, la bebita parecía sentir la mala vibra de las brujas

-llevala arriba-mando a su esposo que obedecio al momento- Jarvis, quiero esa canasta en la entrada,Deuce,trae gasolina y cerillos

Mi marido se levanto enseguida, iba a seguirle mas un ligero dolor en el vientre me detuvo

-estas bien?-me pregunto mi suegro preocupado

-D.J.-dije yo jalando aire para mitigar el dolor

Poseidon al momento salio detrás de su mayordomo, tomo el arreglo frutal, abrió la puerta de la mansion y lo tiro hacia afuera en donde todo se esparcio, Deuce llego con lo que su padre le había pedido el cual esparcio el material inflamable y con un chasquido de sus manos, apareció fuego de ellas, aventándolo al regalo , consumiéndolo al momento

-ve adentro-pidio el dios a su hijo-dale a Cleo algo de agua

Mi esposo asintió y corrió a mi lado, mientras Poseidon llamo a su elemento y llego dispuesto a su mandato limpiando todo el desastre que estaba enfrente de su mansión, se veia realmente furioso

-Jarvis!-grito-que sea la ultima vez que aceptas regalos de esa persona, esta estrictamente prohibido que lo hagas!

El pobre mayordomo solo asentia asustado, Deucey me había llevado un vaso con agua el cual me hizo sentir mejor al momento

-te sientes bien?-me pregunto preocupado

yo asentí

-descuida amor…estoy bien

-y el?-pregunto colocando su manita en mi abdomen

-el esta perfecto-sonrei- no se que fue lo que paso

-algo esta mal-dijo Deucey-escuchas? Allysa sigue llorando

Y en efecto, la pequeña bebe seguía con un llanto muy asustado

-ya preciosa-trataba de calmarla Al-que tienes?

Poseidon entro a la habitación con su familia

-no deja de llorar-dijo su esposo muy nervioso

-tranquilo amor-pidio mi suegro-Allysa sintio el hechizo que venia en el arreglo-

-como?

-Dauphine lo mando

-esa p"#$%&!-despotrico el conde furioso-porque demonios…

-creo que tiene toda la intención de molestarnos-

-te quiere a ti!-dijo Al furioso

Mi suegro sonrio

-la culpas?

-Poseidon…es en serio…no ahora!-

-perdon, dame a la niña

-no quiere calmarse conmigo-

-conmigo lo hara

Aunque no muy convencido, Al le dio la bebe a su esposo

-hey hey!hola pelona-le sonrio Poseidon-mami quiere que dejes de llorar, que dices? La complacemos?

La bebita solo hacia pucheros con sentimiento

-papi adora a mamá y jamas la dejaría por nadie oiste? no te asustes…y nunca permitiré que ninguna bruja fea, le haga daño a mi princesa-

Allysa se fue calmando poco a poco escuchando la voz de su padre, el conde miraba algo incrédulo la escena

-wow…como lo hiciste?-

-cariño, soy su padre, ella sabe que debe obedecerme-

-no , en serio como le hiciste?-pregunto de nuevo

Mi suegro lo miro asi -_-´

-Allysa es una bebe semidiosa, como tal, conoce cuando un poder maligno esta cerca,son muy perceptivos a eso, es una cualidad que se pierde con los años, D.J. también lo noto, eso me parecio increíble, mi nieto casi nunca se hace presente, hasta hoy, quiso advertirme y a sus padres que algo estaba mal con esa canasta –

-Dauphine tratara de acercase a ti-dijo Al-

-pero no lo va a lograr ok? Asi que no te preocupes

-como no hacerlo, eres mi marido-respondio el conde

Poseidon beso con ternura al amor de su vida

-te amo….nada va a separarnos Al…y jamas dejare que una bruja me aparte de ustedes, los adoro, aunque tu creas que solo te quiero a mi lado por mis momentos passion-sonrio mi suegro-tu eres todo mi mundo y haría todo por ti

-y yo por ti-le abrazo el conde besándolo- tengo miedo

-no tienes porque…yo estare aquí siempre para cuidarlos

La bebita sintió a su madre y comenzó a llorar de nuevo queriendo estar en sus brazos

-aaah ya se acabo el encanto,-se quejo mi suegro- ya le llego la "mamitis" otra vez, toma-dijo pasándole a la bebe-

-ella me ama-sonrio Al-

-si y ya me di por vencido! Allysa va a quererme cuando le de dinero para su primer auto

-aah, no te quejes-dijo el conde con su preciosa, que lucia feliz de estar de nuevo con su mami-

El resto de la tarde transcurrio de manera normal, Poseidon me reviso y DJ aun estaba en mi interior muy tranquilo de nuevo, su abuelo estaba bastante sorprendido de que mi pequeñito sintiera el poder de Dauphine, jamas me había sucedido, Melina aun estaba en Monster high pero cada que pasaba a su lado, mi hijo no la notaba, quizás porque la madre de nuestra enemiga, era demasiado poderosa, me preocupe un poco por todo eso, si esa bruja queria a Poseidon,que posibilidades habría...de que su hija, quisiera a mi marido?

Le externe mis dudas a Deucey y el coincidia con su padre, nada ni nadie iba a separarnos y mucho menos ahora, que ya habíamos decidido que este año…haríamos nacer a D.J.

_**Hola a todos, un gran beso a todas aquellas personas que me hacen el mas grande honor de leer mis fics**_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo que aun estoy escribiendo, es en serio! Esta recién salido de mi mente y es el primero de los prompt que me dejaron en sus comentarios**_

_**Va dedicado a la chica que lo pidió, con mucho cariño y asi ire subiendo las historias que me pidieron, y lo hago con mucho cariño**_

_**Alguien por ahí decía que tenia muuuchas ganas de conocer a D.J. bueno amiga pues te tengo una noticia**_

_**El próximo fic,estará dedicado a conocer a este guapísimo egipcio ya que visitara a sus padres del futuro con algunos integrantes mas, espero que les guste y es un pedacito de la siguiente historia**_

_**Espero me acompañen en esta y claro que deseo sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y para cualquier cosa, estoy para servirles**_

_**Mi Facebook personal esta para recibir al que guste estar en mis amigos,un beso y muchas gracias por leerme**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto mi esposo me llevo a casa, despues de la cena, me encontré en la sala a mis padres que platicaban animadamente

-hola cariño-me sonrio mi bella madre quien degustaba una copa de vino

-estan celebrando algo?-pregunte sonriendo

-que mas puedo celebrar si no que tengo a una hermosa mujer a mi lado?-dijo mi papá coqueto a mamá

-oh Ram, siempre con tus cumplidos-sonrio ella acariciando el rostro de mi padre quien besaba su mano con devoción

-por Ra!-dije con disgusto-parece que vivo con Homero y Morticia Adams-

-muy graciosa!-sonrio mi madre-dime, como están los chicos?-

-genial, Poseidon y Al se han adaptado muy bien a vivir juntos con Deucey-dije feliz- se ven ya como una gran familia

-me alegro-me beso mami

-aun no me convence para nada que ese creido y vanidoso vampiro haya dejado a Ine-secundo el faraón

-papá!-reclame-Poseidon y Al se aman

-Maddie también lo amaba y creo que mucho mas

-mi suegra es una loca manipuladora-dije con desden-aun no le perdono que haya corrido a mi prometido de su casa-

-porque lo hizo?-pregunto mi progenitora

Claro que no les iba a decir la verdad, que Mad se había enfurecido al máximo con mi esposo precisamente porque averiguo que estábamos casados

-bueno porque…Deuce apoya a su padre y adora a su hermana, por eso se enojo.-menti

-eso esta mal-dijo mamá-Maddie debe aceptar que Allysa es parte de Deuce, en ocasiones no la entiendo

-y por eso estoy feliz que mi precioso este con su papá, es mas feliz-

-me alegra que Deuce tenga a su padre con el, es una buena influencia

-tu adoras a Poseidon, papito-dije con malicia

-no de la forma que crees!-se defendió

-son un lindo bromance-acepto mami con una sonrisa

-Neffy, por favor-pidio el faraón sonrojándose,asi era como mi papá solia llamar a mamá y asi también llamaban a mi hermana-

-lo siento cariño-dijo ella

-pero ahora que están las dos aquí conmigo, quiero mostrarles algo que me llego de Egipto

-nuevas joyas?-pregunte al momento

Ustedes saben que son mi mas grande debilidad despues de Deucey :l

-asi es-dijo papá tomando un cofre que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala

-que es querido?

El la abrió, dejando ver su exquisito contenido

-joyas recientemente encontradas en las excavaciones que estoy supervisando

-woooow!-dijimos mamá y yo al mismo tiempo

-son hermosas verdad?-pregunto orgulloso

-estan limpias?-cuestiono mamá preocupada

Con eso mi preciosa madre queria decir, que si estaban libre de magia

-descuida linda. Manu las examino y no hay nada malo en ellas, son joyas de alguna faraona, apenas están investigando sobre las mismas pero quiero obsequiarles una a cada una

-en serio?-pregunte feliz,ya estaba yo mirándolas de cerca, todas eran exquisitas

-claro, tomen una

-no pueden ser 10?-dije angustiada por no poder decidirme por ninguna

-lo lamento princesa, debo llevar al museo el resto para que comiencen a investigar sobre ellas. Querida, toma una para Nefera

Mamá se acerco al cofre

-cielos…sera difícil todas son hermosas…pero…esta me gusta para mi Neffy-

-no! Esa me gusta!-pedi

-de acuerdo…entonces esta

-no!esa también me gusta

-por Ra!entonces…escogeré esta-

-es hermosa!no mamá, esa no!-chille

-Cleito, decídete por una! Tu hermana también tiene que tener una joya-me regaño

-no las lucirá como yo!-reclame-ok ok…creo que me quedo con este rubi-

Era un bellísimo rubi color rojo en forma de dije, enorme y que pendia de una cadena tipo torzal, de lo mas exquisito

-es precioso-dijo mamá admirándolo

-es el mejor de todos-dije feliz

-bien, entonces elegiré la esmeralda verda para Neffy-sonrio mamá

-ja! Es mas pequeña que la mia :l-respondi feliz

-yo te elegi este-interrumpio papá colocándole un hermoso collar de pequeños diamantes a mi madre en su delicado cuello

-Ram! Es precioso-dijo la faraona emocionada

-ante tu belleza, los diamantes pierden hermosura mi preciosa señora-dijo galante besándola

-dios!que cliché-respondi mirando mi nuevo regalo, lo tenia decidido, iba a llevarlo a la escuela al dia siguiente, seria la envidia de todas!

Al dia siguiente mi marido llego por mi a tiempo, sonrio al ver mi nueva joya que le mostre orgullosa

-y bien?-pregunte

-sabes amor que aunque te pongas un costal de basura en ti, te verias preciosa

-porque me pondría algo asi?-pregunte molesta

El rio

-es una manera de decir que con cualquier cosa, eres muy hermosa

Yo me sonroje

-no empieces!

-te encanta mi galantería-dijo orgulloso mirándome- o vas a negarme que resulto?-

-no, asi me conquistaste-dije honestamente

-y fue muuuy difícil pero lo logre-

Yo me acerque a abrazarlo

-no tanto, ya casi casi me tenias enamorada

El beso mi frente mientras manejaba rumbo a la escuela

-tu apenas me mirabas mientras yo ya te adoraba-dijo con ternura

-eres un tierno!-le premie besándolo-

Envídienme chicas, Tengo al esposo mas dulce del mundo!

Llegamos a la escuela, y Deucey me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba con mi bolsa, es algo que siempre suele hacer, saludábamos a todos por el camino cuando de nuevo sentí ese especie de molestia en mi vientre que hizo que me quejara

-que pasa amor?-pregunto mi marido preocupado

-de nuevo es D.J.-dije yo algo palida

En ese instante, la madre de Melina salía del despacho de Buena Sangre, yo la mire con aprensión mientras ella sonreía con malicia mirando mi estomago

-ven, vamos a otro lado-dijo Deuce abrazandome

Yo solo asentí pegándome mas a el, DJ. Estaba asustado y lo mejor era dejar que papá nos protegiera,la odiosa de su hija nos miraba alejarnos y sonrio con malicia a su madre quien solo le asentia en el mismo gesto

En cuanto me aleje, me sentí mejor, tome un poco de agua y Deuce me miraba preocupado

-estas mejor?

-si-dije-es raro, en cuanto bebo agua, me recupero enseguida

-nena, esperas al nieto del dios del mar, es obvio que el ame el agua

-eso creo-sonrei-jamas había sentido molestia por nuestro hijo

-eso es lo que me preocupa-suspiro Deucey-DJ ha estado incomodo, no se, creo que deberíamos pensar en que pronto debe nacer ya-

-dijimos que esperaríamos a graduarnos-

-lo se bebe pero…no quiero que esa mujer lo dañe para llegar a Poseidon-

Yo asentí algo asustada

-pero descuida, no dejare que nada le suceda a mi princesa y a mi bebito, eso puedes apostarlo-me reconforto mi marido abrazandome

-lo se…-y le bese dulcemente

Mas tarde, estaba con mis amigas en el salón, presumiéndoles mi regalo nuevo, solo estábamos nosotros ya que el profesor había faltado y teníamos hora libre

-esta de muerte!-dijo Lagoona admirándolo

-esta de pelos!-secundo Lala

-no cabe duda que tienen suerte las que no se bañan-comento Clawdeen con malicia

-tonta!-reclame-siempre me baño, asi que peludita, muere de envidia, mi padre me lo regalo ayer, si o no esta precioso?

-es divino-acepto Frankie

-esta incrreible-dijo Abbey con sinceridad-

-y "ladro-nde" lo saco?-pregunto la boba de Clawdeen

-como "ladronde?"-reclame-papá no se los roba! El tiene sus excavaciones en Egipto y ahí lo encontraron

-no son peligrosos?-pregunto Draculaura alejándose un poco de mi asiento en donde estaba ella encuclillada de su silla hacia mi mesa

-no, Manu siempre los revisa y no hay peligro

-pues esta prrecioso, el colorrr es exquisito-

-se los prestaría-dije vanidosa-pero realmente no quiero hacerlo, me lo pueden robar-

-jaja!muy graciosa-respondio Clawdeen molesta-ni quien lo quiera-

Yo rei, me gustaba hacer enojar a mi amiga

-ah vamos peludita, sabes que si te lo presto

-no lo quiero, gracias, el rojo no es mi color

-no seas envidiosa!

-no es envidia De Nile, pero tu siempre nos presumes todo, y neta me parece muy mala onda

-aaaah, que sentida-dije yo levantándome y tomando mi collar con las manos- solo bromeaba

-vamos chicas, ya conocemos a Cleo-dijo Frankie sonriendo-ella es asi

-como asi?-reclame-

-bueno-tartamudeo Stein-tu…sabes

-no no se, dimelo-

-presumida, egocéntrica, vanidosa, payasa, y aparte odiosa-contesto Wolf sin miramientos

-que?-reclame

-ay no! Yo no creo eso –dijo Lala de inmediato-tu eres como mi cuñada y aunque a veces eres medio presumidita…

-no soy presumida!-alce la voz enojándome

-claro que no Cleo-dijo Lagoona abrazandome

-porque le dan por su lado si no esta loca?-dijo la hermana de Clawd-eres todo eso y mas De Nile, te encanta presumirnos tus joyas

-solo se las estaba mostrando-respondi sentida-ustedes son las que todo se toman a mal

-claro que no-dijo Frankie acercándose-Cleo en serio, no te enojes, Clawdeen solo bromeaba, tu nuevo collar es precioso y nos encanta

-aja!-respondio Lala nerviosa creo que no queria que entre ella y yo hubiese lios por que técnicamente eramos familia

-saben que?-dije molesta-ustedes son las que todo se toman a mal, no puedo hacerles una broma porque enseguida se molestan! Son unas bebes!

En mala hora dije eso, ya que en ese instante, yo tenia mi mano en el hermoso rubi, lo acariciaba y desde afuera de la ventana, cerca de la ventana Melina nos espiaba y vio la gran oportunidad de lanzar un poderoso hechizo hacia mi collar, que una cegadora luz salio de el, yo cerre los ojos al igual que mis amigas que gritaron al sentir como nos envolvía una energía muy poderosa, parpadee varias veces para tratar de recobrar la visión, era como si un poderoso flash color rojo nos hubiera tomado una mega foto con una cámara jumbo, talle mis hermosos ojitos y cual fue mi sorpresa al no ver a mis amigas ahí

-chicas?-dije asustada-en donde están?

Escuche unos extraños ruidos, camine despacio, justo frente a mi, Lala estaba sentada, mas mi sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver que era..una pequeña bebe de un año quien me sonreía de manera muy graciosa, creo que no me cayo azúcar de milagro ya que voltee a buscar a las demás y mas grande fue mi asombro al ver

Que todas eran unas bebes

_**Hola a todos! Uffff aquí dejándoles el siguiente capitulo, recién salido de mi cabeza :p espero que les este gustando. **_

_**Si asi es, en el próximo fic, al fin conocerán a un DJ de 16 años que viene del futuro a conocer MH, espero que les guste porque créanme que ya quiero escribir sobre el XD asi que este fic prometo no hacerlo tan largo pero espero que igual lo apoyen muchísimo, DJ viene con 5 amigos mas y créanme, se van a sorprender :l**_

_**A una amiga que me pidió que le dijera a Elle que siguiera sus fics de Hellsing,lo hice pero ella no cree que ahora pueda hacerlo, esta ocupada trabajando y no tiene tiempo para hacerlo pero te aseguro que la seguire presionando para que suba otro fic mas de AXI que se les gusta, yo lei sus historias, ella escribe a la antigua manera, en un cuaderno y les aseguro que sus historias son buenísimas, pero por falta de tiempo aun no lo hace, pero la presionare, promesa**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

Pegue tal grito que creo se escucho hasta China, obviamente no fue asi, pero el que si me escucho fue Deucey que llego veloz a mi salón

-Cleo!-me dijo asustado

Yo corri a sus brazos, Clawd, Heath y Thad venían con el

-no quise hacerlo!.-dije llorando-te juro que no!

-que pasa bebe?-me pregunto preocupado por mi estado de nerviosismo

Yo señale a las chicas que estaban jugando con los lápices de Lala

Los 4 hicieron una mega exclamación de sorpresa

-pero

-que…

-paso?-preguntaron los amigos de mi novio a la vez

-que rayos?-dijo Deuce mirándolas

Lala venia con pasitos dubitativos hacia Clawd extendiéndole los bracitos para que la cargara, era tan pequeñita y ojona! Sus cabellitos eran negros con mechitas rositas, todas se veian como las chicas que son…pero con muuuchos años menos, el lobo la alzo y se acerco a su hermana que estaba peleando con Abbey porque tenia un marcador que ella queria

-Clawdeen?-pregunto el chico asustado

-que paso aquí?-me pregunto Thad

Yo les explique entre llanto lo que había sucedido

-bebe, esto no fue culpa tuya, esto es hechicería extrema, debemos llevarlas a la RAD-mando mi marido

-Deucey! Todos van a matarme-dije asustada

-claro que no mi amor, yo estare ahí para defenderte, pero antes, debemos sacarlas de aquí sin que nadie lo note

Heath tenia a su novia en brazos quien estaba comiendo papel

-no se te quita lo tragona Abbey-dijo mirándola con extrañeza

La bebe le dio un golpazo en la cara

-oye!-reclamo

Abbey se agarro a llorar a gritos

-Heath! No la hagas llorar o todos se darán cuenta de lo sucedido-le regaño Deuce

-ella fue!

-ella es una bebe, y tu ya estas grande!-mando mi marido sacando su iphone- sera mejor pedir refuerzos

-a quien le hablas?-pregunte

-a Holt y a Gil que se hagan cargo de sus novias, deben salir por esa ventana, Cleo y yo nos iremos por el pasillo

Thad se acercaba lentamente y miraba a Clawdeen que continuaba rayando el mesabanco

-eres preciosa!-dijo mirándola feliz

La bebe le miro y le sonrio con dulzura, el vampiro la cargo con ternura

-tu la cuidas?-le pregunto Clawd

-por supuesto…esta belleza tiene el rostro de la que deseo sea nuestra hija-

Asi de tierno era Thad! Y la tonta de Clawdeen haciéndolo sufrir, pffff,Gil y Holt llegaron al momento al salón y por supuesto que se llevaron su dotación de sorpresa al ver a sus novias siendo unas pequeñas bebitas

-Lagoona!-dijo Webber asustado-se supone que tu me tienes que cuidar a mi!-

-tomen a sus novias-dijo Deuce decidido-llamare a mi padre y nos veremos en la RAD en menos de una hora

-que haremos mientras tanto con ellas?-pregunto Heath asustado

-cuidarlas…son sus niñeros, asi que tomen a las chicas y salgan por la ventana!

Los chicos obedecieron al instante, Thad tomo a Clawdeen y brinco hábilmente siendo seguido por Clawd, Heath fue mas practico y agarro la mochila de su novia, le saco los libros y metio a Abbey en ella

-Heath!-le regaño su primo

-que?

-Abbey no es una chihuaha-

-no pero esta bien pesada! Cuantos kilos pesara?

Y en verdad de todas, la rusa era la bebe mas gordita.

-asi pesa menos-dijo Burns cargando la mochila al hombro-al fin que ni cuenta se da

El novio de Lagoona iba a hacer lo mismo cuando nuestra pequeña amiga le pego un manotazo

-ok!-dijo el chico con cara de regañado-no te enojes, pensé que era una buena idea!

Y salio por la ventana siendo seguido por Holt, Deuce salio conmigo de la mano por los pasillo marcándole a su padre

-dad?-dijo en cuanto oyo la voz de Poseidon

-dime cachorro-respondio mi suegro que estaba trabajando en su oficina

-mas vale que vayas a la RAD, llama a AL y a todos, estamos en graves problemas

El dios solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-y ahora que?

-creeme papá que este problema, requiere de muchos pañales!

Mi suegro se quedo extrañado pero acordó verse con nosotros en la RAD y yo rezaba a todos los dioses egipcios, que los padres de mis amigas, no me terminaran matando!

Creo amado publico que ustedes se imaginaran el rostro de los papas de mis compañeras cuando las vieron en ese estado,pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos, en cuanto llegamos a la mansion RAD los chicos pusieron a las bebes en la sala,fueron a la habitacion de Vlady y Kat y les llevaron juguetes para entretenerlas

-en serio que Abbey pesa una tonelada!-dijo Heath sobándose el hombro , su bodoque novia estaba ya muy atenta a los bloques de armar que le habían llevado

-Deuce,esto es muy extraño-dijo Holt-como es que están asi?

-esto es hechicería, de seguro Melina tuvo algo que ver-explico mi marido

-y porque Cleo no le afecto?-pregunto Clawd

Mi esposo y yo nos miramos, eso habíamos hablado en el auto rumbo hacia la mansion y pensamos que era porque estaba esperando a DJ. dentro de mi y la magia no pudo dañarme, un bebe no puede estar embarazada de otro bebe

-no lo se-respondio Deuce evitando exteriorizar nuestros razonamientos

-que suerte la tuya-dijo Gil tratando de evitar que Lagoona se trepara a la mesa-quedate quieta!-

La bebe por respuesta le avento un oso

-es odiosa!-dijo Webber enojado

-miralo de esta manera-sonrio Thad- es como un vistazo al futuro, de como serán tus hijos

-ni lo digas!-respondio al momento el novio de Blue-desde hoy, No quiero niños-

Yo solo le hice un mohín de desprecio, en ocasiones Gil me parece demasiado egoísta

Abbey mientras tanto, tenia ya el vestido de una muñeca en la boca

-podrias dejar de tratar de comerte todo?-le regaño Heath

-creo que hay galletas en la cocina-dijo Deucey

-ire por ellas-se ofrecio Thad levantándose, en cuanto camino unos pasos, Clawdeen solto el llanto- que paso preciosa?-pregunto el vampiro preocupado

La bebita se pego a su pierna abrazandolo

-no quieres que me vaya? De acuerdo-sonrio el chico cargándola-ven conmigo

-al menos, siendo una bebe, Clawdeen expresa sus sentimientos de forma mas sincera-sonrio Clawd-Lala! No!-grito el chico al ver que su novia estaba trepándose por un librero-ven aca, traviesa

En ese momento llegaron los mayores, los padres de Frankie, Ine, y los de Clawd se mega sorprendieron al ver a las pequeñas nenas en la sala, Viktor sobre todo ya que ustedes conocen la historia de su hija y saben bien, que no la conocio de bebe, Ine estaba en shock al ver a su hija de nuevo como una pequeña chiquita que le sonreía feliz y le decía "mami"

-pero que…-dijo la ex condesa dándole a Vlady a Deuce y corriendo a abrazar a su hija-que le paso?-alzo la voz asustada

-fue un hechizo-informo Deucey

Thad regresaba de la cocina con Clawdeen y Harriet grito asustada, Nadine ayudaba a Heath con Abbey y a Gil con Lagoona

-pero como demonios paso esto?-grito la madre de Clawd-

-realmente no lo sabemos-dijeron mis amigos

-los papas de Abbey van a matarte Heath!-le regaño su madre

-y a mi porque?-pregunto asustado

-porque de todo te culpan!-

-y los de Lagoona a mi-se preocupo Gil

Poseidon llego también junto con Al y Allysa y solo miraron a todos con las niñas en brazos

-em…acaso viajamos atrás en el tiempo?-pregunto con sarcasmo mi suegro

-pero como?!-dijo Viktor mega sorprendido

Al se acercaba a Lala mirándola, mientras ella le sonreía con solo un diente en su boquita

-Draculaura?-dijo dudoso

-es ella!-respondio Ine nerviosa

-wow….no recordaba que estuviera tan ojona-comento el conde mirándola con extrañeza

-no digas tonterías!-

-sorry master-

-haz algo!

-como que?

-no lo se! Arregla esto!-le mando

-calmense todo mundo-pidio Poseidon-esto tiene todas las trazas de ser un mal hechizo, asi que trabajaremos juntos para regresar a las niñas a su estado normal, no perdamos la calma, de acuerdo? Deuce, llama a Ram y Hades, y ve si puedes localizar a Horus o a tu madre-

-creo que Maddie esta de viaje, eso me dijo en un mensaje-respondio mi esposo-

-a buena hora sale con sus negocios-respondio mi suegro

-yo puedo ayudarte si gustas-se ofrecio Demeter- sabes que puedo controlar también magia griega y egipcia-

-esa es la disposición que busco, asi que, a trabajar todo mundo, debemos hacerlas crecer nuevamente,o los padres de Abbey y Lagoona van a demandarnos, a movernos señores!-pidio

Yo preferí quedarme a cuidar a mis amigas y ayudarle a los chicos que estaban con las peques en la sala, los papas aun las miraban bastante sorprendidos, Integra sobre todo, parecía que tenia pensamientos nada agradables, acariciaba a Lala y miraba con algo de nostalgia a su ex esposo que estaba bastante apartado de ellas con su propia niña en brazos, creo que la bella dama recordaba tiempos pasados en donde ellos eran una familia, suspiro entregándosela a Clawd.

_**Hola a todos!muy buenas tardes, como están? Primero que nada pido una disculpa por no haber subido el fic ayer pero es que aun no estaba terminado ( y aun no lo esta ._.) lo estoy haciendo pero espero terminar de escribirlo hoy mismo ( \o/ si se puede si se puede!) ejem, ok :p. **_

_**Contesto dudas y preguntas con muchísimo gusto:**_

_**Nooo! El papá de Cleo no quiere a Poseidon XD son solo amigos! Poseidon no va a dejar a Al, descuida, eso no creo que suceda nunca jejejeje, quédate sin pendiente, es solo un bromance entre ellos pero tanto Ram adora a su mujer como el dios esta loco por el sexy vampiro**_

_**Aquí explique el porque Cleo no pudo ser convertida en bebe, un bebe no puede tener a otro **_

_**No puedo decir quienes son los hijos que vendrán del futuro, no coman ansias eso sera hasta la otra historia sorry!**_

_**Alguien me preguntaba que si escribia en portugués, lo lamento ,solo escribo en mi idioma materno, podría hacerlo en ingles pero realmente me da muuucha flojera hacerlo y no es lo mismo,el idioma de Shakespeare no tiene la pasión que el español y me gusta transmitir emociones. Lo siento en verdad no poder escribir en otro.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y les dejo un gran beso un abrazo y estoy para servirles**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-cuidala querido

-con gusto-sonrio el chico

Y se unio con el resto de los miembros a buscar una solución, Viveka era la que estaba mas que feliz de tener a Frankie en sus brazos, mi amiga era la segunda mas dulce despues de Lala, Deuce coloco a Vlady cerca de su hermana mayor,el pequeño vampiro miraba curioso a Lala, como deseando conocerla pero al mismo tiempo le peleaba sus cubos, y empezó una pelea entre ambos bebes, Al miro a sus hijos y solo dijo:

-Master, tus niños están peleando

-tambien son tus hijos-le reclamo algo molesta

-yo estoy cuidando a mi bebe-respondio con acritud y en un tono de voz que claramente se notaba un "ellos no me importan"

Poseidon fue el que se levanto y cargo a Vlady llevándoselo con el

-ok, ustedes dos-les pidió a la ex pareja- su matrimonio se acabo y se que son buenos amigos, no dejen que esto les haga cometer una tontería que despues puedan arrepentirse, de acuerdo? AL, Ine..traten de llevarse bien por ellos

Ambos se miraron y dijeron un "ok", el dios asintió con el rubio vampiro en brazos y siguió buscando algo con que hacer que el hechizo se revirtiera

-lo siento-dijo Ine acercándose a Al

-igual yo-acepto el príncipe-

-es solo…que Lala…es mi brazo fuerte…y verla asi…

-master, ella volverá a la normalidad de nuevo

La dama suspiro

-supongo que estaba asustada

-de que?

Ella solo se encogio de hombros

El conde se acerco a la inglesa colocando una mano en su hombro

-siempre voy a ayudarte con ellos, no estas sola, Draculaura volverá a ser la misma de antes, tienes mi palabra

-gracias-sonrio la dama-

-y no te pongas "Maddie" que eres demasiado inteligente para eso-se burlo el conde

Ella rio divertida

-lo prometo-dijo sincera chocando puños con su ex esposo

Lagoona era la mas tremenda, le gustaba hacer berrinche por todo, por los cubos, las galletas, el moño de Lala, Gil estaba exasperado por la actitud de la bebe

-quieres dejar ya de llorar?-le pregunto furioso

La bebe pego tremendo grito

-aaah por favor! Que encuentren algo pronto-pidio el chico

-creo que tienen hambre-dijo Deucey- conozco ese llanto, creo que deberíamos hacerles algo de sopa-

-eh…y si la compramos?-sugirio Clawd

-tu seras un padre moderno-sonrio mi esposo-descuida, yo la preparare,Holt, compra biberones para todas

-hecho, Viveka me quito a Frankie asi que te ayudare en todo, ire veloz al market-

-yo también te ayudo-dije levantándome

-ok, vayamos a la cocina-

Segui a mi esposo el cual se dedico a preparar la comida de mis amigas,comencé a pelar las zanahorias , papas y me sentí culpable de haberlas metido en ese lio, que las lagrimas traicioneras resbalaban de mis ojos, trataba de que Deuce no me mirara, siempre era yo la que terminaba arruinandolo todo, quizás era un castigo por ser tan vanidosa y haber peleado con ellas por una tonta joya

Nada, ningún collar, diamante, anillo o el mas bello rubi, puede suplir, el incalculable valor de la amistad, las extrañaba

Eran mis amigas

O lo que era peor, eran como mis hermanas

Las que me habían enseñado a ser y a creer en la amistad de verdad

Estaba ya sollozando mas fuerte cuando sentí los brazos de mi esposo abrazarme con fuerza

-ellas estarán bien-me dijo con dulzura al oído besándome

-es mi culpa-dije

-shhh, no es asi

-Deucey…si no vuelven a la normalidad…estare sin amigas…

-eso no pasara-dijo el-y si en el extremo caso que suceda…me tienes a mi

Yo sonreí recargándome en el

-pero tu no irias al spa conmigo-bromee

-puedo hacerlo

-de verdad? Te pondrías uñas postizas?-rei

-creo que me veria muy bien-sonrio el-linda, por verte reir, haría todas las cosas absurdas y ridículas del mundo….porque tu felicidad es lo único que me interesa-

Yo voltee y lo abrace con fuerza

-no se que haría sin ti-le dije mirándolo-

-esperemos jamas averiguarlo-me respondio besándome-todo saldra bien…tienes mi palabra

Realmente, mi esposo es el mejor hombre del mundo

Terminamos de preparar la sopa y sentamos a las bebes en la mesa, cada chico se ocupaba de una de ellas, les pusimos baberos que Ine, Al y Per nos habían prestado, la diosa ya había llegado con pañales y mil cosas para cuidar a las nenas y ayudaba a Lagoona con Gil

-o sea, como no le cambiaste el pañal?-le reclamo al chico

-como voy a hacer eso!-dijo asustado Webber-que verguenza!

-si pero la bebe se rozo y es muy doloroso-

-Per…me da pena ver a Lagoona desnuda

-eres un pervertido-le regaño la tia de Deuce-es solo una bebe!

-como sea, esa bebe va a volver a ser mi novia y si sabe que le cambie los pañales, me va a matar, asi que prefiero que se roce a que me pegue

-pfff, como es que ella aun esta contigo?-dijo la rubia

Yo ayudaba a Thad con Clawdeen, Viveka se dedicaba a cuidar a Frankie mientras Clawd y Holt atendían a Lala, Ine estaba buscando un hechizo, el plan de mi suegro era, tener varios que contra restaran la magia de Melina, y había mil formas de hacerlo, el problema consistía en encontrar el correcto y no convertirlas en ranas o monos, Ine era experta en magia masónica y ocultismo, mas no era comparado con la que las brujas utilizaban, esa era netamente diabólica y satanica, y ninguno de la RAD tenia conocimientos de ellos, aun cuando Hades, era el amo del inframundo, no representaba el mal en si, además, mucho de los poderes del tio de Deuce, estaban suprimidos por vivir ahora en el mundo real, y no coincidían con lo que la hija de Dauphine practicaba, el mal tiene muchas ramificaciones y el padre de Kat, preferia olvidar que alguna vez, hizo tanto daño al mundo, Al sin embargo si estaba mas familiarizado con ellos, sus poderes residían en la maldad en si,pero el conde no realizaba hechizos, su magia, era netamente pura sin necesidad de conjuros, asi que decidieron utilizarlo a el, como el conductor de el hechizo que liberaría a mis amigas del problema, siempre y cuando, como ya mencione, utilizaran el correcto

Heath y Abbey como siempre, hicieron un desastre en la comida, la bodoque le termino aventando el plato de comida al chico en la cara, que le valio un regaño de su madre

-parece que no puedes hacer ni esto!-dijo Nadine furiosa limpiando a la chica

-fue ella mamá!

-Heath!es tu novia, no podemos devolvérsela asi a sus padres!-

-pero no fue culpa mia!-

-no me interesa, si quieres seguir saliendo con Abbey, debes ayudarla en las buenas y en las malas, eso hace una pareja de verdad, no solo son los momentos buenos Heath, apréndete eso-

El chico miro a su madre apenado, ella tenia toda la razón, un hombre de verdad jamas abandonaba a la mujer que amaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal,al contrario, era cuando mas tenia que estar a su lado

Clawdeen por el contrario, se había terminado toda la sopa que Thad le había dado al igual que Frankie que reia feliz ya que Holt hacia el avioncito con la cuchara, Kat y Vlad también habían comido, Deuce se dedico a su primita y yo al pequeño y rubio vampiro que no dejaba de ver a su incansable hermana que andaba corriendo alrededor de la mesa con Clawd siguiéndola

-vamos chiquita,come

La pequeña Draculaura solo reia sin parar, Vlady me miraba como diciendo: "que le paso a esta?"

-es tu hermana-sonrei yo al pequeño

Ine miraba como Lala le daba problemas a su novio para comer

-te acuerdas Al?-le pregunto al vampiro que estaba leyendo un libro de magia con Allysa en sus brazos

-dime?

-Lala…como batallábamos para darle de comer

El conde la miro y volvió la vista al libro

-si…era tremenda

En eso, la pequeña tiro una silla llorando

-Clawd!acaso no puedes mantenerla quieta?-le pregunto el conde con acritud

-perdon señor-se disculpo el chico apenadísimo levantando a Lala

Ine iba a ir por su nena cuando Poseidon le detuvo, tomo a Allysa en brazos y le dijo a su esposo:

-dale de comer tu-

-pero estoy buscando!-se defendió

-DALE DE COMER-le mando mirándolo con firmeza

El príncipe suspiro y se levanto obedeciendo, Allysa comenzó a hacer pucheros mas mi suegro créanme, si es el que lleva los pantalones en la casa que dijo:

-ya ya, silencio señorita, mamá fue con tu hermana, sin llorar-

Y a la pequeña diosa no le quedo de otra mas que seguir durmiendo mientras su padre seguía buscando algo para ayudar a mis amigas

Al tomo a Lala en brazos, la sento en su silla y comenzo a darle de comer, Vlad lo miraba fijamente, podría jurar que de la manera en que el bebe miraba a su padre, solo rencor había en el.

Los pobres chicos cuidaron a las niñas despues de comer,eran totalmente incansables, corrian y brincaban por todos lados, Ine reunio 8 hechizos, que se repartieron, dos ella, dos Nefertari, dos Demeter y dos Al

-necesitamos sacar a las niñas , la noche es siempre pieza importante en un conjuro-dijo la inglesa

-perfecto-palmeo mi suegro,son cinco bodoques, las intercalaremos para averiguar si sirven, si logramos revertir el hechizo en una, seguirá la siguiente y asi sucesivamente

-bien, con quien empezamos?-pregunto AL

-creo que con Clawdeen , es la mas fuerte, Leona, tu trae a las niñas, Nefertari comenzara-

-bien, necesito a Ram y a Manu

-lo que pidas-dijo Poseidon-

Todos se levantaron a una y salieron hacia la explanada de la mansión, yo tome a Clawdeen, Al se acerco a mi marido entregándole a su hermanita

-cuidala un momento

-por supuesto-sonrio Deuce

-no salgas con ella, esta frio afuera-

-descuida Al

Todos estaban reunidos ya, iba a sentar a Clawdeen en el suelo pero Thad dijo:

-espera Cleo-y quitándose su chaqueta la puso en el piso para no colocar a la bebe en el frio-listo

-quedate ahí princesa-dije colocando a la mini peluda quien me miro con ojitos de: "que me van a hacer?"

Mamá comenzó el hechizo con la ayuda de papá y Manu mas al terminarlo, nada paso, y en cuanto la luz que había envuelto a Clawdeen se disipo, ella seguía siendo una bebe con la manga de la chamarra de su ex en la boca, chupandola de lo mas feliz

-no resulto-dijo el faraón

-no me digas genio!-respondio Al con sarcasmo

-pudo haber sido la chamarra, quizás intervino en el hechizo, si no es de marca, no sirven-bromeo mi suegro

-Poseidon-le reclamo Viktor

-ok, perdón, mal momento para hacer chistes, bien, no nos desanimemos, leona! El siguiente bebe, trae a la gordis-

-seguro-dije

El resultado fue el mismo uno tras otro, Demeter no consiguió nada, las cosas seguían exactamente iguales, despues Ine con Lagoona la cual solo estornudo varias veces

-genial, Ya le dio gripa-dijo Gil molesto levantándola-el que va a batallar con ella voy a ser yo,gracias!

-este esta peor que tu amor-dijo Poseidon sonriendo al príncipe que le miro asi -_- ´- siguiente bebe!

Era el turno de Alucard con Lala, Ine la sento en el suelo, mas Allysa comenzó a llorar desde dentro de la casa, lo que hizo mirar al conde preocupado hacia su niña

-concentrate amor-le pidió Poseidon

-la niña

-esta bien…ya sabes como se pone...esta con Deuce

-pero…

-tienes que hacerlo…vamos…

El conde asintió y comenzo el conjuro, su niña parecía tener mucha hambre ya que continuaba llorando, Al confundia las palabras del hechizo y lo repetia de nuevo desde el inicio

-Allysa esta bien!-alzo la voz mi suegro-termina el encantamiento-

el vampiro trataba de hacerlo mas su instinto de madre fue mas fuerte que se dio media vuelta diciendo un: no puedo! Y entro a la mansión por su bebe

todos nos miramos los unos a los otros y miramos a Poseidon que resoplo yendo tras su esposo

_**Buenas noches! Agradeciéndoles muchísimo sus comentarios, aquí les dejo el siguiente chapter y respondo preguntas con mucho gusto**_

_**Al si ama a su hija, a Vlady no, y eso lo he externado miles de veces, creo que el conde no desea recordar que estuvo casado con Ine, quizás porque,su vida actual, es lo que el realmente deseaba, en el siguiente chapter el mismo explicara eso asi podrán leerlo, y si ama a su hija, muy a su manera, pero si la quiere**_

_**Me alegra que les este gustando mi fic, muchas gracias por leerme, espero comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Al buscaba a mi marido quien estaba con los demás en la sala, Allysa estaba profundamente dormida

-que no estaba llorando?-pregunto dudoso al verla

Deucey lo miro extrañado

-no

-pero yo la oi!

-la niña esta perfecta, tio-dijo Thad-

El conde estaba bastante desconcertado, Poseidon tomo su mano y dijo:

-vienes un momento?

Su esposo lo siguió,y ambos se encerraron en la oficina

-ya se, ya se lo que me vas a decir-dijo el conde caminando por la misma con las manos en la cintura

Poseidon solo lo miraba sin hablar

-que te pasa?-le pregunto

Al solo observaba hacia afuera sin responder

-no vas a hablar conmigo?

El conde bajo sus ojos

-Al…no quiero creer que si por azares del destino, nos llegasemos a separar, tu harias un lado a Allysa como haces con tus hijos

-no digas estupideces!-estallo el príncipe-yo jamas me separaría de ti!-

-eso quizás se lo dijiste a Integra

-no!claro que no, Poseidon, lo nuestro es diferente, jamas había amado a nadie como te amo a ti! Tu …dios, tu eres …mi mundo, mi todo, y mi niña es ..mi vida entera…es solo…

-que pasa?-le pregunto mi suegro acariciando su rostro

-no lo se…odio lidiar con todo esto…ver a Lala asi me recuerda cosas que deseo olvidar-

-amor, tuviste una vida antes de mi, debes aceptarla-

-no quiero que tu te moleste conmigo por eso-dijo con pesar Al temeroso de que su esposo le recriminara alguna vez que estuviese casado antes

-que?-sonrio Poseidon-jamas lo haría, cariño. Amo a tus hijos, acepto tu vida antes de nosotros, quiero que tu también lo aceptes…te necesito al 100 para poder terminar con esto e ir a casa-

-lo se…lo lamento, escuche a Allysa llorar y…

-yo también la oi, pero ella estaba bien, puede ser la misma Melina tratando de distraerte, no permitas que lo hagan, la niña esta con su hermano y conmigo, de acuerdo? Quiero que confies en nosotros-

-lo hare…te lo prometo

-necesitas darle confianza a la niña…no podemos criarla temerosa de todo…amor..Allysa debe hacerse mas independiente de ti

El asintió con firmeza

-si…lo se…lo lamento…es solo…

-shhh….trabajaremos en eso ok?

Su esposo le dio un mega beso tratando de calmar sus temores, Al lo abrazo con fuerza,nuestro pasado en ocasiones es muy fuerte y no podemos lidiar con el

-soy una mierda, verdad?-preguntaba el conde en brazos de su marido

-mas o menos-sonrio mi suegro besando el hombro de su esposo- pero eres una mierda bonita

El vampiro sonrio ampliamente

-eres un tonto

-lo se, pero me amas…

-lo intentamos de nuevo?-

- no-resolvio el dios-es tarde y las niñas deben dormir, trataremos algo diferente mañana, aun quedan varios hechizos, aunque dudo que sirvan, seguiremos intentando hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad-

-llevare a Allysa a su cuna-

-claro, ahora te alcanzo-y mi suegro le dio un corto beso, pensando en lo poderosas que eran esas brujas, si habían podido hacer que su esposo se distrajera a la hora del hechizo, numero uno: sabían lo importante que era la bebe para Al, y numero dos, haber engañado a un vampiro tan legendario, era realmente algo para tomarse en cuenta, pero lo mas preocupante era…que esto era solo, el poder de la hija,…que cosas podría hacer entonces Dauphine?

Nadine llamo a la madre de Abbey y Lagoona mintiéndoles a ambas diciéndoles que estaban con Cleo en una pijamada en la RAD y que ella se encargaría de llevarlas mañana a primera hora al instituto, el único que puso algo de objeciones fue el padre de la novia de su hijo pero su consuegra lo calmo y acepto el que pasara la noche fuera de casa, la mamá de Heath fue sumamente amable con ambas y colgó prometiéndoles cuidarlas como a su propia hija

-mamá. En ocasiones pasan semanas sin que le hables a mi hermana-se burlo Heath a un lado de ella y oyendo la conversación-

-cierra la boca hijito o dejare que cuides a Abbey tooooda la noche

-olvidalo-sonrio Burns dándole a la bebe-tu siempre dices que no duerma con ella asi que..aqui la tiene, buenas noches!

Nadine tomo a su hijo de la chaqueta mirándolo amenazante

-no juegues conmigo niño!-

-ok-respondio el chico cargando de nuevo a su novia y llevándola al cuarto con las demás, que tenían tremendo ataque de llanto, Deuce y yo estabamos con ellos,Kat y Vlady estaban ya con sus mamas, y nuestros amigos no podían calmar a sus bebas, menos Thad que ya Clawdeen estaba bien dormidita, pero las demás, no tenían intención de dormir temprano

-vamos Lagoona, ya duérmete!-pedia Gil casi al borde del llanto el también

Deuce suspiro y dijo al Clawd

-dame a Lala-pidio

El lobo hizo lo que le pedían, el se acomodo en el sillón y comenzo a cantar muy despacio:

**Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright  
May the moon's, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams  
Close you eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed  
Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn**

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses be-dight  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms

Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping  
On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you  
Lay thee down, now and rest, may your slumber be blessed

Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night

buenas noches, las estrellas del cielo son brillantes  
Te trae la luna, vigas plateadas, en sueños  
Cierra los ojos, ahora y el resto, puedes ser Bendecidas a estas horas  
Hasta el cielo brillante con el amanecer, cuando se despierta con un bostezo

Canción de cuna y buenas noches, eres el deleite de tu madre  
quien te protege del daño, y te despiertas en mis brazos

Dormilona, cierra los ojos, porque estoy a tu lado  
Ángeles de la guarda se encuentran cerca, así que a dormir sin miedo  
Canción de cuna y buenas noches, con rosas adornados  
Lirios sobre la cabeza, te acuestas en tu cama

Canción de cuna y buenas noches, eres el deleite de tu madre  
quien te proteger del daño, y te despiertas en mis brazos

Canción de cuna y duerme bien, mi querida dormilona  
El blanco de las hojas como crema, con la cabeza llena de sueños  
Dormilona, cierra los ojos, estoy a tu lado  
Ahora descansa, que yo cuidare tus sueños

a dormir, pequeña, piensa en cachorros y gatitos.

a dormir, pequeña, piensa en mariposas en primavera.  
a dormir, pequeña, piensa en mañanas soleadas y brillantes.  
Silencio, cariño ,a dormir toda la noche  
a Dormir toda la noche  
a Dormir toda la noche

todos estábamos mirando a mi esposo con cara de bobos, el tiene una forma de cantar muy dulce, que todas los bebes, se quedaron dormidos al oir la canción de cuna, Deuce acostó suavemente a Lala a un lado de Lagoona

-tu mamá te cantaba eso?-pregunto Clawd-

-jejeje,no, Maddie no era de las que arrullaban-sonrio el

-entonces. Donde lo aprendiste?-pregunte curiosa

-es la que AL le canta a Allysa todas las noches, imagine que también lo hacia con Lala y creo que atine,se durmió enseguida-

-es una canción muy tierna!-dijo Gil conmovido a punto de la lagrima

-si que lo es-sonrio Deucey-

-ahora por el amor de dios…no las despierten!-pidio Heath cansado

Los mansión se quedo en silencio a hora temprana, como no había un real peligro, no se quedo nadie a vigilar, las cámaras que Barba Negra había instalado, aun estaban ahí, el hombre no dejaba de vigilar a todos nosotros mas jamas interferia despues de lo ocurrido con Deucey, no era tan tonto como para enfrentar a Poseidon, a eso de las 3 de la mañana, Allysa tenia por costumbre despertarse a comer, su madre ya sabia su horario y la alimentaba antes de que llorara y sin despertar a su marido que dormia plácidamente, mas las otras bebes, no pensaban lo mismo, todas lloraron al mismo tiempo que hasta la habitación de nuestro jefe se escuchaba

-que es eso?-pregunto aun somnoliento-

-son las niñas-dijo Al alimentando a su beba-

-aaah que lloronas son!-replico el dios

-han de tener hambre-

-tienen ya un año, Comen también a esa edad en la madrugada?

-algunas veces si-

-rayos, espero que mi pelona no sea asi-dijo Poseidon bostezando

-creo que deberías ir con los chicos a ayudarle a hacer los biberones para las bebes-

-aaaay AL!-se quejo el dios

-ellos no van a poder hacerlo solos-

-a mi me queda la leche aguada, eso me dijiste-

-si le pones suficiente, la prepararas bien, vamos amor, ayudales

-ok-dijo mi suegro levantándose-y sus papas ni se inmutan, La mia esta dormidita y tengo que ir por sus bodoques latosos

-no te quejes grandote-le respondio su esposo sonriendo

Deuce pasaba con cara de sueño hacia la cocina con 5 biberones

-eh…cachorro?-dijo Poseidon despacio

-son 5 ellos y nadie sabe preparar leche? Y yo solo porque tengo una hermanita , me mandan a mi

Su padre trato de contener la risa

-ok, baby, yo te ayudo-se ofrecio-ve a descansar

-no es justo!-

-lo se…anda, ve a tu cuarto a dormir mientras les preparo los biberones

-gracias dad! Eres un sol-dijo mi guapo realmente agradecido

El dios le beso con ternura y preparo la leche de las bebes, realmente mis amigas, son una verdadera molestia!

A la mañana siguiente, las pequeñas Abbey y Lagoona se levantaron a las 5 , brincando y corriendo alegremente, como todo bebe de un año que desea descubrir el mundo, como los chicos se habían dormido juntos para cuidarlas,ellas ya estaban arriba de nuestros amigos, pegándoles, mordiendolos, jugando, pellizcandolos y creo que Abbey le corto un pedazo de cabello a su novio con unas tijeras de escuela que encontró

-genial nena-dijo molesto- si me veo feo sera culpa tuya!

-espero que ahora si encuentre algo para volverlas normales de nuevo-dijo Clawd, Ine había ido en la noche por Lala para llevarla con ella, Poseidon había despertado a todos los papas reclamándoles que se ocuparan de sus niñas y Clawdeen, Frankie y Ula habían pasado la noche con sus padres, menos Blue y la novia de Heath por que ellas sus padres no estaban enterados de la situación, asi que los mayores, comenzaron a trabajar enseguida, y Deuce y yo nos unimos a la búsqueda del conjuro perfecto.

De nuevo se había intentado hacer los hechizos, esta vez, Poseidon tenia a su bebe en brazos para que su madre pudiera verla y estar seguro que estaba bien, mas no resulto, Draculaura seguía tan pequeña como antes

-no sirvio de nada-dijo AL molesto alzando a su hija-

-si…eso veo…volvamos al trabajo-mando Poseidon sintiéndose frustrado.

Las horas pasaban y realmente no se avanzaba en mucho, las chicas estaba cada vez mas insoportables y sus novios estaban ya bastante hartos de lidiar con ellas

-si despues de eso, mis amigos desean un tiempo sin sus novias, no los culpes bebe-me dijo mi esposo sonriendo

-creeme amor, yo estoy igual! Esa Lagoona y Lala son incorregibles, ya quiero que vuelvan a ser las mismas de antes para hacerles pagar por los desastres que han estado haciendo

Y no exageraba! Estaban corriendo por todos lados, lanzándose cosas, comiendo papel, rayando las paredes, y demás travesuras que hacían que uno deseara encerrarlas en un cuarto con comida y agua para que dejaran de molestar

Mientras tanto Al e Ine estaban en la cocina tratando de buscar una solución al enorme problema que teníamos.

-he buscado toda la magia habida y por haber y no logro encontrar el hechizo perfecto-se quejaba la inglesa

-tranquila master, lo haremos-dijo el conde preparando el biberón de su beba

Allysa estaba de lo mas tranquila en su portabebe

-tu niña es preciosa-dijo Ine mirándola

-ya lo se-sonrio Al-aun con todas las latosas de alla afuera, ninguna es tan bella como mi princesa, verdad mi amor?-dijo el conde besando a su pequeñita y dándole su biberón

-no he comido en todo el dia-dijo Ine

-hazlo, te acompaño-

-bien, te sirvo café?

-yep-

La bella ex condesa sirvió la bebida a ambos y tomo unos muffins que estaban en la cocina, Poseidon siempre tenia por costumbre pedirle a Jarvis que preparara comida cuando teníamos problemas en la RAD, asi que Ine se sento a comer con el vampiro , ambos llevaban una buena relación despues de su divorcio, eran grandes amigos y solian contarse todo, aun despues de que pelearan.

_**Hola a todos! Muy buenas noches y mil de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, que puedo decirles mas que, dios los bendiga! Y con gusto contesto dudas y preguntas que me dejan con muchísimo gusto:**_

_**Alguien me pregunto cual era la relación que habían tenido Jean Carlo y Fere, y que si era igual que la de Al y Poseidon, ellos crecieron juntos, Fere lo amo desde pequeño, y cuando fueron al internado, se cuidaban mucho el uno al otro pero por distintos sucesos que pasaron, no pudieron ser una pareja normal, Fere tenia sus amantes, Jean Carlo siempre lo espero hasta que se canso, encontró a una bella mujer, se enamoro y aunque siempre quiso ser sacerdote, esta preciosa dama lo hizo dudar de su profesión y eso es algo que Fere jamas le perdono, ya que uno de los impedimentos para estar juntos era precisamente, el sacerdocio de su amigo, con el tiempo se reecontraron, el conde asesino a su amada o eso se cree y convirtió a J.C. en vampiro, fue su compañero hasta que recientemente terminaron, y cada quien esta por su cuenta ahora. **_

_**Maddie no anda desaparecida, esta en sus negocios, ya regresara, y Deuce no a olvidado a su madre pero si esta aun muy decepcionado de la forma en que ella tomo lo de su matrimonio, siempre pensó que en el fondo, su madre lo iba a apoyar en esa locura pero al contrario, lo corrió de su casa y eso, el griego no se lo a perdonado, de no estar con su padre, Deuce estaría viviendo por su propia cuenta, además, es tan orgulloso como su madre, y eso Cleo lo sabe, nuestro papel de compañeras siempre a sido tratar de entender a tu pareja y cuando llega el momento adecuado,darles el empujoncito que necesitan, cuando estén listos para hacerlo, por eso ella se a mantenido al margen de este pleito, Maddie no se a alejado de ellos por lo de Poseidon, creo que eso ya le quedo mas que entendido que se acabo si no por otras razones y ya las sabran mas adelante, no coman ansias!**_

_**Con respecto al pobre de AL XD (dave! Te hablaaan :l) el esta siendo en efecto, super protector con su niña pero en cierta manera se le entiende, es su primera hija y a las mamas primerizas créanme algunas se ponen medio frikies, el ya es padre pero los papas siempre son como de : aah, si un nuevo bebe, cuando hacemos el otro?, no lo toman tan intenso como una madre y Al adora a su hija precisamente porque es de su gran amor, no lo disculpo en ningún momento pero recuerden, el no es Edward Cullen y yo lo quise poner como un vampiro, vanidoso, creido, ególatra y enfocado mas en si mismo, una característica de mis vampiros en mis libros es que tienen muchos defectos mas que virtudes y eso los hace, reales, Al es asi, tiene miles de cosas malas, y yo aplico algo que siempre le decía a Dylan cuando se enojaba…" si te amo por tus ratos malos…te adoro mas por tus momentos buenos" algo asi es Poseidon con Al, el conoce y sabe quien es su esposo,todos sus defectos y asi lo acepto y trata de hacerle ver con cariño y en ocasiones firmeza, que esta mal, nadie había hecho esto con el conde antes y por eso lo adora, es una pareja de lo mas real que existe porque en un amor de verdad, se ama y se aceptan los defectos mas que las virtudes.**_

_**Vamos a ver hasta el otro fic quienes son quienes acompañan a DJ en su viaje, solo les adelanto que de los 4 hijos de Cleo y Deuce, solo vendrá el mayor, los otros 3 no. Asi que, nos vemos pronto, espero sus comentarios**_

_**Y un graaan beso**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-no me gusta ver a Lala asi-decia Ine dolida

-pense que te gustaba-respondio el príncipe

-no…realmente no quiero recordar cuando la tuvimos, me hace sentir triste

-por mi?

-no seas vanidoso!-reclamo

El conde sonrio

-bueno, yo imagino que ha de ser difícil tenerme y luego perderme

Ine rio al escuchar a su amigo

-eres un costal de egocentrismo Alucard

-lo se, lo aprendi de mi marido-

-Hacen una linda pareja-dijo la dama con sinceridad

-no se que haria sin el…lo adoro master-

-eso no me queda la menor duda…esta princesa es la muestra de ello-

-Y sobre todo que yo si se hacer bebes bonitos, no como los tuyos

Ine le dio un mega sape al vampiro

-oye!-

-no seas cretino

-Allysa es mas bonita que Lala!-

-Al!

-es broma-sonrio el príncipe-bueno…mas o menos

-tonto!-

-me gusta hacerte enojar-dijo el conde entretenido con su comida

-Al?

-dime

-porque le estas poniendo mostaza a tu pan?-pregunto con cierto asco la inglesa

El vampiro se quedo helado, algunos frascos de mermelada, cajeta y cátsup siempre estaban en la mesa de la cocina, y el conde lo había tomado sin darse cuenta y hacia un rato que estaba comiendo de el, se levanto asustadísimo

-ay no…

-que?

-i cant f"#$% belived!-dijo en shock-

-Al…que pasa?-pregunto la dama preocupada

-podrías cuidarme a la niña solo 5 minutos?-pregunto con urgencia

-claro..por supuesto

Y salio cual rayo de la mansión RAD hacia una farmacia, compro lo que necesitaba, se encerro en la habitación que compartia con su pareja y minutos despues decía en voz alta un:

-nooooo!-

Los miembros de la RAD aun estaban en junta pensando en algun hechizo para volver a mis amigas a la normalidad, todos llevaban a sus bebes en sus brazos, yo sostenia a Lala quien me estaba jalando los aretes, mientras Deuce tenia a Vlady que la miraba con desconcierto

-Lala quédate quieta-la regañaba, parecía una lombriz con pañal!-

-creo que deberíamos probar con magia cubana-decia Viktor con Frankie en sus brazos

-eso existe?-pregunto Poseidon con incredulidad

-si, no es muy poderosa pero

-si la magia egipcia es poderosa y no sirvió de nada, que te hace creer que magia mediocre marca "mi alegría" sirva?-le regaño el dios

-bueno…es un decir…realmente no quiero que Frankie crezca-dijo el hombre mirando con ternura a su hija-es decir….mira que bella es!

-es mi novia!-reclamo Holt-yo si quiero que vuelva a ser la misma!

-por eso mismo quiero que continue siendo mi bebe-respondio Viktor celoso

Todos se rieron al oir lo sobreprotector que era con mi amiga cuando en ese momento, llego Al sumamente furioso

-tu!-le reclamo a mi suegro quien se le quedo mirando con cara de ._. que hice ahora?

El conde sacudió a su marido reclamándole

-me dijiste que no lo harias ¡!

-que cosa?-pregunto el dios asustado del ataque mientras nosotros preferimos no meternos

-como pudiste!-grito Al furioso

-que? Que?-pregunto Poseidon

-esto!-le avento la prueba-me preñaste de nuevo, idiota!

-que?-dijo mi suegro asustado

-de nuevo?-dijimos todos a una sola voz

-una, una simple sola vez lo hicimos sin protegernos y me preñaste? Que demonios tienes ahí? Una fabrica de niños portátil?

-eh…-mi suegro estaba sin habla y bastante palido-yo..

-mi bebe tiene apenas un mes! Como voy a tener otro bebe ahora?es insano! No puedo destronarla tan pronto, es que no…es imposible lo fértil que eres Poseidon!-decia el conde simplemente en shock

-y esto es seguro?-pregunto Viktor mirando con curiosidad la prueba de embarazo

-ah, si lo es, con oírlo hablar es mas que prueba suficiente-dijo el dios asustado de las hormonas de su marido-cariño…calmate

-como quieres que me calme? Poseidon!de nuevo estoy preñado-dijo el conde sumamente asustado-es que…es que…aaaaah!

Y dando media vuelta salio rumbo a su habitación

-dad-dijo Deucey un poco preocupado

Mi suegro suspiro con fuerza

-tranquilo cachorro, todo esta bien, una cosa a la vez, ire a calmar a mi marido y regreso con ustedes, tenemos que encontrar una solución a todo esto

-claro-dijeron todos a la vez

-en realidad existe el Karma-dijo divertida Ine con Allysa en brazos, mi suegro le mostro la lengua de manera infantil

-porque aun tengo esto en la mano?-dijo Viktor aventando con asco la prueba

-no seas imbécil-dijo Poseidon molesto tomándola y yendo tras su marido

-tu eres tan fértil como tu padre?-pregunto mi papá a mi marido

-este….no lo se señor-respondio Deucey nervioso mirándome, yo le regrese una sonrisa, si mi pobre papito se entera que su nieto esta dentro de mi,nos mata!

Al estaba mirando por la ventana, se veia bastante meditabundo, Poseidon entraba despacio buscando su mirada

-cariño?

El vampiro bajo los ojos

-lo lamento-dijo mi suegro con sinceridad-no quise

-no…no digas eso-respondio Al-tu no tienes la culpa. Yo debi cuidarme, Lo siento

-hey hey-contesto mi suegro acercándose a el a abrazarlo- esa es mi responsabilidad también, es solo que no pensé que sucedería,no suelo tener sexo en mi oficina y no tenia protección pero…

-amor no es eso...

-es que en esa ocasion

-cariño, ….te amo demasiado…o mejor dicho nos amamos extremadamente, era realmente obvio que pasaría, fue todo culpa mia, no debi explotar asi contra ti, fue jodidamente injusto, soy un imbécil

-descuida-sonrio Poseidon acariciándolo-ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus ataques de hormonas

Al sonrio

-Allysa es muy bebe aun-dijo con pesar el principe-dos bebes ahora…

-cariño, podemos mantenerlo dentro como con DJ, dejarlo ahí el tiempo necesario hasta que nuestra hija sea mas grande

-puedes hacer eso?-pregunto el vampiro con asombro

-claro que puedo! Soy el omnipotente Poseidon, sera cosa fácil-

-genial!-sonrio su marido con alivio-asi Allysa podrá crecer un poco mas hasta que le demos un hermano

-hasta la universidad si quieres-sonrio mi suegro

-no, tampoco, quiero que tenga un compañero de juegos, no quiero que suceda como Lala y Vlad, no quiero que sea su niñera, quiero que crezcan juntos,no se, en un año quizás-

-lo que digas-acepto Poseidon-sera como tu quieras-

-sonrio Al con ternura-siempre buscas la manera de disculpar mis tonterías

-para eso estoy-le beso el dios-te amo, no te preocupes, yo lo mantendré dentro de ti y todo estará bien, de acuerdo? En cuanto termine esta locura lo haremos-

-ok-

-te adoro, ire con los demás-

-claro

Poseidon sonrio, e iba a retirarse cuando su esposo le dijo un "espera" y lo jalo besándolo intensamente,mi suegro le respondio al momento, era realmente muy obvio que pudiera preñar tan fácilmente al hermoso príncipe, estaba loco por el y su amor era increíblemente grande y profundo como el mismo océano, Al lo abrazo con fuerza

-un hijo mas-sonrio con alegría el príncipe cayendo en cuenta de lo grande que eso significaba-

-yo queria otro, lo recuerdas?-dijo mi suegro dichoso de la noticia-

-lo se…pues…aquí esta ya…-

-genial-le beso despacio-otra niña?

-no,…un niño…que sea tan atractivo como su padre-dijo Al atrayendo mas a su marido a su cuerpo-que sea el azote de las damas, y que todo mundo lo desee, hasta que encuentre a su otra mitad como el-

-suena perfecto-sonrio Poseidon feliz-te adoro bebe…gracias

-a ti….termina esto pronto y volvamos a casa a celebrar-

-bromeas? Esto lo termino hoy mismo! Te imaginas? Ahora si habrá momentos passion sin limitaciones, creeme cielo, o encuentro una solución a este jodido problema o los dejamos aquí con sus niñas lloronas

Al sonrio tomando la mano de su marido y volviendo con el a la sala principal, todos miramos al vampiro con algo de miedo a sus reacciones hormonosas

-dejen de mirarme asi-nos regaño-ya escucharon, de nuevo estoy preñado-

-pues…felicidades?-dijo Hades despacio

-gracias-contesto Poseidon tomando su asiento y aventando a su hermano para que su esposo tomara su lugar a su lado-bien, volvamos al trabajo

-si Al esta de nuevo esperando-interrumpio Ine-eso quiere decir que por esa razón los hechizos no funcionaron, el bebe los bloquea

-eso es seguro-respondio Nefertari-necesitamos a otra persona que lo pueda invocar-

-crees que es el conjuro correcto?-pregunto Poseidon

-sin dudarlo-dijo Ine-pero ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo

-puedo intentarlo-hablo Hades

-no, si lo haces puedes descontrolar tu poder y tu esposa y tu hija te necesitan-contesto mi suegro

-tecnicamente soy un demonio-reclamo Hades

-no lo haras-mando con firmeza el jefe-buscare a otra persona y tengo justo en la mente a la persona que nos ayudara

Poseidon se levanto deprisa marcando su iphone y saliendo de la sala

-baby? Al siguiéndolo con la mirada

-a quien le llama?-pregunto Ram

-es obvio que no tenemos idea, super sabio-respondio de mala gana de nuevo el vampiro

-mira,"niñita panzona"-le regreso papá- el único que aguanta tus caprichitos es tu marido y como no esta, se me puede olvidar tu estado y patearte el trasero!

Al se veia realmente ofendido y los chicos no pudieron evitar un sonoro " uuuuuuuuuuuuuh" que aquí entre nos, se lo tenia merecido!

-imbecil-dijo furioso el conde cruzándose de brazos y mi padre estaba por contestarle cuando nuestro jefe volvió

-todo listo, el nuevo miembro de la RAD nos ayudara con el conjuro-dijo feliz

-Horus?-pregunto Hades

-no, el no , obviamente no esta en la ciudad ya que le llamamos y no contesto, quizás ande de turista en U.S.A., recuerden que no es de aquí, pero descuiden, hoy mismo, regresamos a esas bodoques con pañal a su estado normal aaah y una cosa mas….Ram, vuelves a amenazar a mi esposo…y el que te pateara el trasero sere yo-le amenazo mi suegro a mi papá que solo hizo un gesto de molestia al ver la cara de burla que el príncipe hacia.

_**Hola a todos!disculpen la tardanza pero estábamos algo ocupados, pero aquí esta ya el nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste!**_

_**Un mega beso a todos y contesto rapidito**_

_**No, Cleo no se casara embarazada**_

_**No le dira nada a su padre hasta despues de la boda**_

_**Y gracias por su apoyo **_

_**Los quiero mil**_

_**Y espero comentarios!**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado ya media hora y aun la ayuda no se aparecia, las bebes seguían corriendo por toda la mansión con Kat y Vlady siguiéndolos en sus andaderas, era una de gritos!que todos teníamos jaquecas extremas

-por Ra-decia yo mirándolos-dime que asi no sera D.J.-

Deuce rio

-nena, lo mas seguro es que sea el doble de tremendo-

-en serio?-dije asustada

-yo lo era, preguntale a Maddie-

-en cuanto aparezca y quiera verme-dije con cierta pena, mi suegra y yo de nuevo estábamos distanciadas

Mi esposo suspiro

-a estado asi desde que supo de nuestra boda…siempre crei que podía apoyarme en todo pero..realmente no lo fue

Yo lo abrace, aun con todo, sabia que estaba extrañando mucho a su madre

-has hablado con ella?

-si, estaba en Paris, mañana viaja a Inglaterra, luego a Suecia y ya regresa a casa-

-esta viajando demasiado-

-sus negocios…alla ella-

-la extrañas?-le pregunte

El acariciaba mi cabello con ternura

-no realmente, quiero decir…es mamá sabes…la amo, pero, no me gusta discutir con ella, al menos por Skype somos cordiales y no nos decimos cosas que nos lastiman, me gustaría que Maddie cambiara un poco…-

Lo mire acariciando su mejilla

-si no regresa pronto…la iremos a buscar-dije decidida-tenemos que hablar con ella-

-Cleo

-yo deseo hacerlo Deuce..si vamos a formar una familia…quiero que mi hijo conozca a su abuela

El sonrio

-de acuerdo…lo planearemos bien

Le regale un tierno beso en sus labios cuando el timbre sono, Jarvis fue a abrir y todos miramos hacia la entrada esperando ver al nuevo integrante de la RAD.

Jean Carlo de Bearne era el nuevo elemento de nuestro equipo, entraba con su outfit de sacerdote, muy atractivo por cierto aunque sea incorrecto de decir, mi suegro salía a recibirlo

-hey! Pensé que no vendrías-dijo saludándolo

-tenia que terminar la misa-respondio sonriendo el padre

-mira quien llego Allysa-se acerco AL con su bebe- tu padrino

El gascon se acerco a la pequeñita saludándola

-cada dia es mas bella-

-lo se, bienvenido-

-gracias

-bien todos-mi suegro dio una palmada fuerte para tener nuestra atención-creo que todos ustedes ya conocen a Jean Carlo, el es el nuevo miembro de la RAD asi que denle una buena bienvenida

-un perro de Reserva?-dijo papá con cierta molestia

-algun problema con eso?-le respondio Al- te recuerdo que Poseidon y yo, también somos de esa elite-

-cierto…vamos Ram…no quiero lios, si hay alguien que sabe demasiado de satanismo, es precisamente un sacerdote católico como nuestro amigo y creeme…pondría mi vida en sus manos porque salvo a mi familia-

Todos saludamos cortésmente al sacerdote dándole la bienvenida

-muchas gracias-sonrio el con educación- y bien…en que puedo ayudarte?

-ahí esta el problema-señalo a mis amigas

Todas lo veian con cara de: ooooooh! Ya saben, ojitos brillantes y curiosos tipo minions, el padre se agacho a mirarlas y toco la cabecita de Draculaura

-es un hechizo realmente poderoso-dijo sinceramente

-puedes resarcirlo?-pregunto mi suegro

-creo que si…

-nosotros pensamos hacer esto-dijo Ine dándole una hoja con el conjuro que Al estaba invocando

El hombre lo leyó y respondio

-es bueno,puede funcionar, lo intentaste ya?-

-mi marido esta de nuevo esperando un bebe

-otra vez?-volteo Jean Carlo sorprendido a ver a su amigo

-que?-respondio Poseidon ofendido

-creo que deberías contratar cable en tu habitación-bromeo el padre

-tengo cable!-dijo mi suegro –

-entonces mira una película en lugar de hacer cosas de adultos, creo que terminaran teniendo una legion de bebes-

-aaah cremee!no lo hara-resolvio Al-el tendrá que hacerse la vasectomía despues de esto!

Todos contuvimos la risa al ver la cara de asustado en mi suegro

-ouch!-dijo Deuce sonriendo y su papá le dio un aventoncito jugueton

-creo que entonces Al no puede ayudar ahora-continuo el padre- tendre que intentarlo con algo mas poderoso-

-puedes hacerlo?-pregunto Ine

-si…pero necesitare algunos elementos nada fáciles de conseguir-

-dimelos-dijo Hades- yo los traeré, en el inframundo tengo una cantidad tremenda de cosas que ni se imaginan-

-iuk si!-interrumpio Per-parece "carga-palitos" todo guarda!osea, y siempre le pedi que limpiara esa biblioteca de tantas porquerías que tiene

-amor…no me quemes-pidio el dios a su mujer-

-bien, también necesitare la energía de todos-prosiguio el gascon mirandonos-su energía juvenil las hara volver a ser quienes eran, sus novios podrán ayudar bastante

-creame señor, que para volver a tener a Lagoona como antes, hare lo que sea!-dijo Gil decidido

-de acuerdo, hare una lista de lo que necesito

-amigo mio, la casa es tuya-sonrio Poseidon-

-debemos volverlas hoy mismo a su estado original o de lo contrario…se quedaran asi para siempre-

Creo que sentí un vacio terrible en el estomago. Mis amigas no podían quedarse como bebes!

Poseidon acompaño al sacerdote a que le diera la lista de ingredientes a Hades, también pidió pintura en aerosol, que mi esposo se ofrecio a ir a comprar en compañía de Holt, Frankie estaba con su papá en brazos, creo que Viktor no deseaba que su niña regresara a la normalidad

Las bebes mientras tanto, estaban haciendo de nuevo su desastre, ya habían peleado con Vlady y Kat y parecía que los dos bebitos de verdad, estaban mega hartos de las chicas, hasta el pequeño vampiro se sentía tan desesperado por el acoso de Draculaura que le pedia los brazos a su padre

-ya te canso Lala verdad?-sonrio Al-mira que para que tu me pidas que te cargue es porque es un caso extremo!-

El bebe solo hacia pucheros como diciendo.: cierra la boca y sálvame! El conde me paso a su bebe y levanto un momento al rubiecito, que solo veia con molestia a su hermana

-ya ves que feo es cuando se ponen insoportable? Asi eres tu-le regañaba

Vlady solo miraba a su padre asi -_- realmente no creo que esos dos se lleven algun dia bien, Al se levanto y le dio el niño a Ine, no solia pasar mas de 2 minutos con el cuando volvia ya por su niña

Deuce volvió con la pintura en menos de 15 minutos

-sabes dibujar?-le pregunto Jean Carlo

-algo-respondio

-necesito que hagas este símbolo en la explanada de la mansión, no debe faltar un solo elemento, o podría ser dañino para tus amigas-

-descuide, lo hare exactamente como lo pide-

-buen chico-lo palmeo el padre y mi esposo salio junto con Heath y Holt a hacer lo que les pedían

-en cuanto caiga la noche, haremos el conjuro-mando el gascon

Hades llego con las extrañas cosas que le había pedido el hombre, mamá, Per e Ine, comenzaron a preparar lo que se iba a necesitar, el sacerdote salio a la explanada y el diseño estaba ya terminado

-muy bien hecho-sonrio complacido

-le falta algo?-pregunto Deucey

-no, es de hecho una verdadera obra de arte

Un enorme pentagrama con extraños símbolos estaba plasmado en el piso, se veia algo escalofriante

-dime que esa cosa se quitara de ahí-dijo Poseidon mirándolo con cara de :S

-en cuanto el hechizo funcione, se borrara-

-como es que sabes de esto?-pregunto mi suegro

-en el Vaticano también enseñan ocultismo, es una manera de poder contrarrestarlo-

-pero no creo que de manera tan exacta-respondio Poseidon mirándolo-quien te enseño?

Su amigo suspiro

-hace años…conoci a una bella mujer…ella…bueno, tenia conocimientos de magia de todo tipo y …me hizo partícipe de sus secretos-

-eres un brujo?-pregunto asombrado

Jean lo miro

-fui…

-no manches!-

-como?

-perdona…mucho tiempo con los muchachos…quiero decir…los perros lo saben?

-por supuesto, por eso me eligieron para ser uno de ellos, si no, jamas hubiese estado en sus filas, pero deje eso atrás en cuanto me ordene sacerdote

-por eso pudiste ayudar a Al

-asi es…

-wow…eres un hombre lleno de secretos amigo mio…y uno muy poderoso

-mi magia es…nada comparada con la de Fere o Al….pero es bastante practica-

-hey, si funciona, tendras el agradecimiento de la familia, porque eso somos…una gran familia y tu, ya estas en ella

El sacerdote sonrio conmovido

-gracias…deveras quieres que yo sea el padrino de tu bebe?

-la salvaste, te ganaste ese derecho, pero te digo una cosa, Allysa quiere un ropón español que cuesta mas de 10 mil dólares y que le des obsequios buenos cada navidad, y ve ahorrando para cuando cumpla 15 años que va a desear un Ferrari

El gascon rio divertido

-de acuerdo, si mi ahijada lo quiere, lo tendrá

-ves? Por eso te elegi como padrino!eres muy esplendido-

_**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, recién salido de mi cabeza, no lo tenia terminado asi que, aquí esta ya**_

_**Respondo preguntas**_

_**-si, si habrá fic de la boda de Deuce y Cleo**_

_**-a mi también me divierten los cambios de humor de AL**_

_**-subo un capitulo por dia, no un fic, los capítulos varian si los tengo terminados o no, este aun no esta finalizado por eso me tardo en subirlos**_

_**-si, el segundo bebe de AL y Poseidon, es un niño, ya lo dijo el conde, en mi pagina de Cleo esta la foto de su hijo, es muy muy muuuuy atractivo, es una combinación perfecta entre ambos **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, les mando un beso **_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Justo al caer la noche, el sacerdote rocio todo lo que las mujeres habían preparado alrededor del símbolo, se había quitado el clerical ,el saco y estaba solo en mangas de camisa, nosotros lo veíamos por la ventana mientras el decía algo entre dientes

-que es lo que esta diciendo?-pregunto Heath a Al

-esta invocando poderes que ni te imaginas-nos contesto

En eso, Allysa comenzó a llorar

-lo se pequeña-decia el vampiro consolándola-se que te duele la cabeza…a mi también-

-que pasa?-pregunto Deucey mirando preocupado a su hermanita-

-es el conjuro, es demasiado pesado para Allysa, es muy bebe para soportarlo

La bebita lloraba con mucha angustia, que su padre se acerco a ellos

-llevala a la habitación, enciérrate con ella, y no salgas hasta que esto termine-

-lamento no poder ayudarte-dijo Al con pesar

-descuida cariño-le sonrio el dios-todo saldrá bien-

-te encargo a Lala-

-descuida, tendremos a nuestra preciosa Directioner de nuevo con nosotros, ve con la niña adentro-

Le dio un tierno beso y el conde llevo a su preciosa nena a descansar, el sacerdote entro a la casa

-todo esta listo, traigan a las bebes-

Obedecimos al instante, yo tome a Lala, ya que Ine iba a estar ayudando al gascon que les había dado a cada una de las mujeres un extracto del conjuro para poder hacerlas volver, Viveka se quedo a cuidar a Kat y a Vlady mientras Viktor tenia en brazos a Frankie, las sentamos en el piso, en medio del simbolo y todas miraban extrañadas lo que estaba sucediendo

-no deben salir de el-mando Jean Carlo-pase lo que pase,no se los permitan-

en eso, una extraña tormenta comenzó, todos miramos a mi suegro que dijo

-yo no soy! Esto no lo estoy provocando yo!-

-es magia-dijo el sacerdote- chicos, hínquense cerca de sus novias, no dejen que salgan del circulo del hechizo y quiero que se concentren recordando como eran antes-

Todos asintieron , un tremendo rayo cayo muy cerca de la ciudad haciendo gritar a las bebitas, Thad miraba angustiado como Clawdeen lloraba desconsolada

-hey hey-le llamaba-no llores mi amor…aquí estoy…siempre estare cuidando de ti, oiste?

La lobita lo miraba con ojitos tristes, el joven vampiro realmente había disfrutado estar con ella todo este tiempo, sabia que volviendo a ser Clawdeen la misma, las cosas iban a ser exactamente como estaban actualmente y eso le dolia, sin embargo, sabia que tenia que volver a ser normal o no podía cumplir su sueño, de hacerla su esposa

Otro que tampoco deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad era Viktor, cargaba a su bebita Frankie de lo mas amoroso posible

-te voy a extrañar, pequeña-le decía con ternura

Mi amiga solo tocaba el rostro de su papito

-hey, no te pongas frikie-le regaño Poseidon-colocala ya

-claro…como tu tienes un bebe y otro en camino-dijo sentido

-yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan fértil como la tierra misma, y si tu no puedes tener bebes, pideme ayuda y te embarazo a Viveka-bromeo mi suegro con sarcasmo

-bien, te parece que le preguntemos a AL que opina?

-no le digas!-dijo asustado el dios-fue una broma! Pésima broma y si el la escucha, no me la voy a acabar, creeme, sus hormonas son tan espantosas que dan mas miedo que las brujas!-

-cielos-rio Viktor-si que te tienen domado

-yo no diría domado-se encogio de hombros nuestro líder tratando de recuperar su autoestima- es solo…respeto a mi marido

-claaaaro!-rio el papá de Stein

El sacerdote mientras tanto, daba indicaciones de lo que tenían que decir

-estan listas?

-listas-dijeron todas a una vez

Deuce tomo mi mano y me alejo del conjuro, no sabíamos si le podía afectar a D.J.

Jean Carlo tomo una cadena que tenia en su cuello con una preciosa cruz de diamantes, la beso, y la quito guardándosela en la bolsa de sus pantalones, lo que iba a hacer no tenia nada que ver con la religión que el predicaba

-bien! Voy a comenzar-dijo en voz alta

Los rayos comenzaron a suceder uno detrás del otro

-esto no me gusta-dijo Hades acercándose a Poseidon

-ni a mi-respondio mi suegro-debemos cuidarlos

Su hermano asintió cambiando su ropaje a "Dios Inframundo", el gascon comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en una extraña lengua , tomo un puñal que estaba en el suelo con algunas otras cosas, y se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano, derramando la sangre en el suelo cerca de las bebes, ellas comenzaron a llorar asustadas, dentro de la casa, Kat y Allysa también estaban en un mar de llanto, mas Vlady veia todo aquello muy atentamente, muy tranquilo, yo diría que demasiado y hasta podría jurar que con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, el conjuro estaba haciendo levantar una corriente de polvo y tierra alrededor de todos, Gil estaba palido de terror

-tengo miedo!-grito a travez del rito y los truenos, y estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo

-quedate donde estas!-le regaño Poseidon

-pero

-si te levantas, te mato!-le amenazo con frialdad y al pescado no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer

Las bebes comenzaron a elevarse en un tornado color rojo que las envolvió completamente,nuestros amigos estaban muy asombrados, mas era parte del conjuro y no rompieron la formación, Thad estaba mas que preocupado ya que Clawdeen no lo perdia de vista, el sacerdote seguía con el hechizo cuando una sucesión de rayos comenzaron a caer cerca de el

-que demonios?-grito Poseidon

-alla!mira-señalo Ram

En efecto, en un arbol cercanos, en la punta del mismo,se encontraba de pie una extraña pero horrible figura de una mujer que trataba a toda costa de detener el conjuro, Hades y Poseidon rápidamente se dispusieron a contra atacar

-papá!-grito Deucey al ver que ambos habían ido tras ella, mi padre le detuvo diciendo

-debemos cuidar a los demás, el debe terminar el hechizo

Mi suegro y su hermano comenzaron una pelea en contra de la bruja que no les daba tregua, era brutalmente poderosa, los rayos que Poseidon mandaba hacia ella, los desviaba ágilmente y ni el destructivo poder de Hades podía ayudar mucho,en ese instante, Al se unio a la batalla, había sentido que su esposo estaba en peligro y desplegaba sus armas en contra del enemigo

-AL!-le llamaba mi suegro-no te arriesgues!

El vampiro descargaba disparando contra la mujer que no pudo desviar el ataque de 3 enemigos y un rayo de Poseidon le dio directo en el pecho, que le hizo cambiar su cara por un instante y mostrar su rostro humano, era muy bella,se trataba de Francine, la hermana mayor de Melina, quien al sentirse herida, desaparecio de inmediato, Poseidon fue directo con su príncipe

-te dije que permanecieras en la casa!-le regaño

-cariño, no conoces a las brujas como yo-dijo cansado

-estas ardiendo en fiebre-lo toco preocupado mi suegro-rayos…no de nuevo-

-necesito que lo mantengas dentro de mi-pidio el conde cansado-

-claro amor,vamos ahora mismo…Hades, cuidalos-

-seguro, ve-acepto su hermano y mi suegro regreso a la mansión con Al, el hechizo estaba por terminar, todos los padres miraban a las pequeñas volar por los aires en el tornado que había aparecido, todas gritaban asustadas, cuando de pronto, un cegador flashazo color rojo nos deslumbro a todos, y mis amigas caian desde una altura considerable, ya convertidas de nuevo en señoritas,

-Clawdeen!-grito Thad adelantándose y cachando a la lobita, los demás hicieron lo propio menos Heath que Abbey le cayo encima al pobre chico

-ay….lo siento amorrr-dijo la chica apenada ya que estaba sobre su estomago

-nena…creo…que me rompiste tres costillas,auch!

Lala había sido cachada por Clawd mientras Ine sonreía feliz de ver a su princesita normal de nuevo

-mami!-gritaba ella feliz corriendo hacia sus brazos

El extraño símbolo había desaparecido, todos saludábamos de nueva cuenta a las chicas. Clawdeen sobre todo, se sentía algo cohibida en brazos de Thad

-estas bien?-le pregunto el chico mirándola

-este…si…me bajas?-dijo decidida

El vampiro obedecio al momento

-me alegra verte de nuevo-hablo con timidez el chico

Mi amiga solo asintió alejándose y yo llegue a abrazarla

-peluda! Estas de nuevo aquí-dije casi llorando

-eh…creo que si…si alguien me explica lo que paso?...

-te juro que lo hare-respondi super feliz-me alegra tanto verlas de nuevo!

Viktor se acercaba a Frankie y acaricio su carita

-hola papi-sonrio ella

-hola mi bebe-dijo el hombre besando su mano-tu siempre seras mi pequeñita-

Jean Carlo estaba mientras tanto, sentado en una banca, el conjuro había salido perfecto, el símbolo no estaba ya en la explanada

-eso fue…asombroso!-dijo Deuce dándole una botella con agua

El sacerdote sonrio

-gracias-dijo con sinceridad-

-es en serio..usted es increíble-

-solo es un poco de magia antigua…tu mismo podrias aprenderla-

-seria genial, me alegro de que este en la RAD, padre-

-y a mi me alegra estar aquí-le regreso el gascon honestamente

En ese momento, sintió la presencia de alguien,se levanto y miro hacia los arboles que rodeaban la mansión y visualizo, a la hermosa Danielle que lo veia desde lejos, como una linda aparición, la dama le dedico una sonrisa, le mando un beso y desaparecio

-debes estar bromeando-dijo el francés asombradisimo

-pasa algo?-pregunto Deuce mirando hacia donde el hombre veia

-dile a tu padre que le llamo mañana, debo hacer algo. Nos vemos pronto-

-si…seguro-dijo mi marido algo extrañado del comportamiento del sacerdote

Dentro de la RAD, Poseidon dormia a su niño dentro de su madre, justo como a D.J. para que su esposo no sufriera las consecuencias de la espera

-listo…ya esta-

-no le sucederá nada?-pregunto preocupado el conde-

-descuida amor…el bebe estará bien, esperara el momento adecuado para nacer-

-genial-respondio el conde levantándose-Dean estaba ya comenzando a alimentarse mucho de mi

-Dean?-pregunto Poseidon sonriendo

-me gusta ese nombre, tu le pusiste nombre a Allysa, me toca ponerle nombre a mi niño-

-yo elegi el nombre?

-si

-cuando?

-en una ocasión que te visite, estabas dormido, te despertaste llamándola asi-

-aaah si-dijo mi suegro-ya lo recuerdo, estaba soñando con ella

-exacto, asi que, ahora es mi turno, se llamara Dean porque quiero que tenga la D de Deuce-

-eso suena genial, amor-le beso el dios-te amo

-y yo a ti-

-dejaste a Allysa sola para ir a salvarme?-pregunto su esposo sonriendo-

-asi es-

-wow….quiero decir…doble wow…eso fue sexy!

-dijiste que querias que alejara un poco a la niña y…tenia que ir a ayudarte…eres su papito-

-y tuyo también-respondio coqueto Poseidon besándolo y queriendo algo mas pero su esposo le detuvo

-primero ire a ver a Lala y despues continuas, de acuerdo?-dijo levantándose el príncipe del lecho

-ah vamos Al!-se quejo de forma infantil

-tu me acusaste de no atender a mis hijos, eso ire a hacer ahora, asi que vuelvo mas tarde,solo no te duermas-le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación

-yo y mi bocota-se auto regaño mi suegro-

_**Hola a todos muy buenas tardes, aquí dejándoles ya el penúltimo capitulo,y espero que les este gustando, pido una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero estaba con tarea, mas quiero resarcir mi error y quiero hacer un pequeño concurso**_

_**En el próximo fic, D.J. volverá del futuro con 5 chicos mas, yo ya se quienes son, pero ustedes elegirán al 6to acompañante, que hijo desea que venga? Aquí la terna:**_

_**El de Abbey y Heath**_

_**El de Lagoona y Gil**_

_**El de Operetta**_

_**El de Rochelle.**_

_**Solo podrá venir DJ, no entra en la terna los demás hijos de Cleo y Deuce y tampoco los de Draculaura, asi que, escojan ustedes al 6to niño, se hara por votación, les parece?**_

_**Les mando un beso y espero comentarios!**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

Mis amigas y yo, decidimos hacer una pijamada para que les contara todo lo que había sucedido, Lala se nos unio mas tarde ya que había estado platicando con su papá en la sala, el e Ine le pusieron al tanto de todo incluso del nuevo hermano que esperaban y ella lo acepto de buena gana, creo que ya no tenia muchas opciones,la bella ex condesa tenia a Vlady en sus brazos dormido cuando su hija los dejo a solas para estar con nosotras en mi habitación, Al miraba con cierta desconfianza al vampirito

-tenia mucho sueño-le sonreía su madre acariciándolo

-mmmm-dijo solamente el conde

-que color de ojos tendrá tu nuevo bebe?-le pregunto su ex pareja

-azules-respondio sin titubear

-se los heredaras de nuevo?-

-si, pero quiero que se parezca mas a Poseidon y a su hermano, ambos son muy guapos y me encantaría que mi pequeño tuviera esa majestuosidad que ambos poseen-

-tu también eres guapo

-lo se, pero quiero que Dean, sea 100% griego-

-Dean…asi lo llamaras?

-si….siempre me gusto ese nombre-sonrio Al

-jamas lo sugeriste para Vlady

El conde se levanto

-tu decidiste llamarlo como yo aun cuando yo te dije que no queria eso, el tenia que tener su propia identidad-

-me gusta tu nombre-

-como sea-dijo Al suspirando-ire a descansar, Allysa estaba algo inquieta y quiero estar cuidando que no se despierte-

-yo también ire a dormir, fue un dia pesado-

-demasiado…-solo había caminado unos pasos cuando el conde volteo-Master…sabias que todas las bebes…lloraron muchísimo cuando Jean Carlo realizo el conjuro?

Ine lo miro

-no lo sabia…estaba afuera con ellos-

-estaban inconsolables, Kat se enfermo inclusive y mi bebita estaba llorando demasiado…todos menos Vlad

-nuestro hijo es demasiado fuerte

-es eso…o quizás tiene mas maldad de la que debe tener-dijo resuelto el príncipe

-ah vamos!-sonrio la dama-

-Integra…recuerda quien fui en el pasado y si el heredo esa maldad…-

-no seas paranoico-le regaño-Vlady no tiene nada de malo…y si lo tiene, pues son tus genes

-eso es lo que me preocupa

-buenas noches Alucard-dijo resuelta la inglesa-necesitamos descansar-

Y camino hacia sus habitaciones, cuando al pasar dijo:

-Ine…si Vlad trata de dañar a mis hijos…aun cuando sea mi propia sangre…voy a destruirlo…

La rubia lo miro de mala manera

-solo si yo te dejo- y camino decidida hacia su cuarto con su bebe en brazos,Al se cruzo de brazos mirando a su master, ambos no amenazaban en vano, y en el futuro, eso iba a ser una guerra declarada.

Yo estaba contándoles todo lo sucedido, Abbey y Lagoona habían sido llevadas ya a sus casas y los chicos se habían retirado también a las suyas, menos Clawd y Thad que estaban con Deucey, Lala, Frankie y Clawdeen tomaron todo con muy buen humor y reian de todas las cosas que habían hecho

-pobre lobito-decia Lala sonrojada de la risa-le hice pasar muchas cosas-

-mi pobre papi-secundaba Frankie-te aseguro que debio disfrutar mucho el verme como una bebe

-te tomo muchas fotos-le conteste con una sonrisa-

-es un tierno!

-lo que me preocupa mas-interrumpio Clawdeen- es que esa Melina pudo hacer ese hechizo tan fácil,eso quiere decir que estamos expuestas a lo que ella puede hacernos en cualquier momento-

-lo se-respondi-papá estuvo hablando eso con Poseidon y decidieron buscar algo que nos proteja de esa tonta-

-Deberiamos acusarla con Buena Sangre-dijo Lala-

-no somos realmente sus favoritas-contesto su cuñada-para ella, somos las consentidas de Poseidon y ya sabes que se odian a muerte-

-cielos…que mal-

-bueno, tu tuviste siempre a tu caballero andante detrás de ti-dije a Clawdeen-

Ella solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-no molestes

-Thad te adora!

-claro que no

-porque lo niegas?-dije algo molesta-creo que todos vimos la manera que el te cuidaba, y creeme peluda que eras realmente fastidiosa

Mi amiga me miro de mala manera

-Cleo tiene razón-me apoyo Frankie-el te ama, no se que estas esperando para perdonarlo-

-es que..

-es que nada! Solo tu eres la que te cierras al amor y a volver con el, Clawdeen…estamos en tiempos difíciles, Melina es capaz de cualquier cosa por separarnos y si no nos mantenemos unidos…podemos arrepentirnos-dije decidida-

Ella suspiro

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellas.-acepto Lala-nunca dejes que nada te separe de la persona que amas

Nuestra amiga solo nos veia bastante pensativa

Nos dormimos muy tarde, aunque había sido un dia pesado, las emociones del dia no nos hacían coinciliar el sueño, Clawdeen salio hacia la cocina a preparar un te que la hiciera relajarse y hacerla sentir mejor, iba hacia por los pasillos de la RAD cuando se encontró a Thad que iba hacia el mismo sitio

-hola-dijo el chico nervioso-

-hey-respondio ella

-vas…a la cocina?-

-si..

-ok.,voy mas tarde-dijo el no deseando molestarla

-descuida, puedes acompañarme-aseguro ella-

-segura?-pregunto Thad con miedo-

-claro –

Ambos caminaron, cuando hablaron al mismo tiempo

-oye

-quiero..

Los dos sonrieron

-tu primero-dijo Thad

-ok, quiero darte las gracias por haberme cuidado, supe que fuiste mi niñero-

-fue un placer-respondio el sonriendo-

-dicen que fui tremenda!-

-no tanto como Lala, esa si era un trompo-

-creo que sigue siendo la misma-rio la chica-

-definitivamente, solo que no era directioner y eso le restaba puntos-

-eso creo…pero aun asi…gracias…no tenias porque cuidarme-

-bromeas? No iba a desperdiciar tiempo a tu lado…ha sido lo mas increíble que he pasado en estos últimos días, se que no es muy agradable para ti pero…realmente..lo disfrute muchísimo-

Mi amiga sonrio al oírlo, el vampiro tomo esto como una buena señal y se acerco un poco a ella

-Clawdeen…yo…yo solo quiero que…sepas…-

-cierra la boca-mando Wolf y jalo al chico robándole un mega apasionado beso, Thad la abrazo con fuerza haciéndolo muchísimo mas intenso, había sido mucho tiempo sin tenerla cerca,la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-te amo-le confeso el

-y yo a ti…por favor…no mas secretos

-te lo prometo! No volver a a suceder, te lo juro por mi vida, amor…solo quiero estar contigo,tener una familia a tu lado, y jamas, jamas dejarte ir de nuevo-

-entonces no lo arruines-pidio ella besándolo una vez mas-

-no lo volveré a hacer,me ganare tu confianza una vez mas…te lo prometo

La chica sonrio abrazandolo con fuerza, había recapacitado y sabia que yo tenia razón, uno jamas debe dejar que absolutamente nadie, nos separe de las personas que amamos, y si lo logra, saber que siempre hay alguien, que hara todo lo posible por volver a estar a tu lado y asegurarse de verte sonreir..

Les mando un gran beso

Y hasta pronto

Cleo de Nile.

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches y agradeciendo en el alma todos y cada uno de los comentarios dejados, espero que les haya gustado mi fic que la única intención que tiene, es hacerlos pasar un buen rato,pero vayamos a las respuestas**_

_**Asi es, Angel, los dijes de JC y Danielle eran una clave, te felicito! Eres una gran observadora y deduces muy bien**_

_**Creo que el hijo de Heath y Abbey fue el que mas votos tuvo y es el que vendrá con la comitiva del futuro**_

_**Respondo a Anonimo que tu comentario, aunque lo agradezco muchísimo, me desconcertó un poco, primero me dejas diciendo que te gusta mi fic y luego , me comentas que te disgusta la manera en que relato a Draculaura, en primera, creo que no he dicho nada con respecto a los hijos de la vampira porque ya llegara el momento en que explique que pasa con ellos o SI los tiene en un futuro,numero dos, me dices que pongo a Lala muy llorona y que según tu, ella no es asi, que su relación con Clawd es mejor que la de Deuce y Cleo, ok, comenzare respondiéndote con suma educación que de todas las MH, la mas aniñada, es precisamente Draculaura, mis fics NO SE BASAN en las caricaturas mas de alguna manera son los mismos personajes y ella, en todas las películas, siempre es la mas débil, la que llora, y la que tiene una imagen de niñita, vamos! Hasta la voz la tiene de ardillita :s y por ende, si es la mas débil y consentida por su papá**_

_**Segundo punto, la relación tan fuerte como dices que es con Clawd yo siempre lo he expresado que NO ME GUSTAN COMO PAREJA, la verdad, me desagradan mucho pero los incluyo por respeto a los lectores,ahora bien, si te das una vuelta a varios blogs de adultos, NO DE NIÑAS, sabras que critican mucho la forma de ser de Clawd con ella, es muy desconfiado, muy posesivo y hasta algo infantil, no es una relación tan fuerte como dices, en la película de Scaris, si haces referencia a eso, lo que sintió Clawd por ella, no es amor, era DESCONFIANZA de que su novia le fuera a pintar el cuerno en Paris como lo hizo con Valentine, osea que no confía en Draculaura y tuvo que viajar hasta alla para estar a su lado, eso no hace una relación fuerte, al contrario, la confianza es la base de TODA relación los celos.**_

_**Punto numero 3,por si TU no lo sabias, la relación entre Cleo y Clawdeen si es muy diferente a como tu la apuntas, en la misma película de Scaris,La única que se acerco a Clawdeen a darle confianza en el avión fue precisamente Cleo, claramente le demostró que son amigas y que contaria con ella en todo momento, si hay rivalidad PERO eso mismo hace a una amistad fuerte, SI se LLEVAN bien porque son amigas, y te invito a que leas y veas las películas con mas detenimiento, ok?**_

_**Punto numero 4, no se a que Integra te refieras tu, pero la que yo presento, es la Integra Hellsing fuerte, decidida y con muchos pantalones que decidio abandonar a su marido porque ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a sus hijos adelante, asi como en los OVAS y la serie y manga de este anime en donde, Sir Integra maneja con mano dura una organización, si tu deseabas,que ella llorara por AL o que peleara por el, te dire que una mujer con el carácter d hierro de ella, JAMAS se dignaría a pelear por un amor perdido, prefiere dejarlo ir, y ser libre que mantenerlo a su lado porque NO LO NECESITA, es demasiado mujer para eso y si con haberla descrito asi, le hice menos honor que el que tiene, amigo mio, o amiga, te invito a que aprendas a analizar mejor a las personas, Ine jamas lloro cuando AL se alejo, le duele, claro que e duele! Ella lo amo, pero no peleara por algo que sabe perdió y es una enseñanza que dejo aquí, mejor amigos, que de enemigos**_

_**Punto numero 4, mis historias son 10000% Cleuistas, o sea de Cleo y Deuce, son mi pareja principal BASADO EN LOS LIBROS, no en las caricaturas, te invito a leerlos y a partir del 4 de L.H. yo retome esa línea, Cleo tenia que madurar, eso pasa en la vida, querido amigo (a) no siempre podemos actuar con inmadurez y debemos aprender de nuestros errores, Cleo lo ha hecho y por eso el personaje a EVOLUCIONADO y si con eso, perjudico a mis historias, bueno, son mis historias , y yo las hago como me nacen del corazón y ahí, solo mando YO.**_

_**Nadie puede hacerme cambiar mis ideas, mis personajes y nada de lo que escribo, porque lo hago con el alma y eso cada autor debe hacerlo,mi maestra lo dice, pon: mente, corazón y alma a cada historia y el que desee amarlas u odiarlas, te hace a ti un escritor**_

_**Creo que no es necesario llegar a las malas palabras cuando alguien opine de forma diferente a ti, pero creo que en este mundo no todos podemos estar de acuerdo en lo mismo, lamento si los seguidores de Lala y Clawd no les gusten mis historias realmente, no las hago para ellos si no para los Cleuistas , lmento muchísimo si eso les molesta.**_

_**Aviso de una vez, no creo subir el fic el próximo lunes porque tengo una cantidad inmensa de tareas :´( tratare, lo prometo mas no quiero darles mi palabra porque no me gusta tenerlos esperando,se me hace una falta de respeto, quizás tarde una semanita, pero es lo máximo que esperaran eso si lo prometo**_

_**Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios buenos o malos, ellos son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo, y espero reviews de este capitulo**_

_**Un gran beso a mis amigos y uno mas fuerte a mis enemigos**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
